Girls und Panzer: Termination
by General secretary
Summary: As team commanders are methodically killed from "accidents" surviving commanders and their subordinates band together to stop these crimes
1. A rude awakening

**Girls und Panzer: Termination**

**The Doors: The End plays***

Yukari laid on her bed, her mind wandering elsewhere. A revolver lay on her night stand.

DING DING DING

Yukari snapped out of her delirium, got dressed and went to school, stuffing the gun in her bag.

"Hey, Guderian," Erwin greeted. "Hey, Erwin," Yukari replied.

"So, today we're watching Chi ha tan against Saunders," Erwin spoke.

"Pacific Warrrrr Baby!", Yukari cheered.

Yukari sat next to Miho and the rest of her friends.

But something seemed, and felt wrong.

"Huh, somethin's not right," Kay spoke, walking to where they sat.

"What's not right?", Miho asked.

"Chi Ha tan is late, they should've shown up a hour ago." Kay replied.

"ATTENTION, TODAY'S BATTLE HAS BEEN CANCELED DUE TO ROUGH WEATHER.", Ami called.

True, it was a bit rainy, but not that extreme. Nonetheless, they were called back to their school carriers.

Since Ooarai's carrier was quite far away, Kay invited them in.

"So, how yah two enjoyin our food?", Kay spoke, hunched over Yukari and Erwin.

"Pretty good, Pretty good," Yukari replied, "But there's something on my mind."

"Well, shoot Odd ball," Kay replied.

"Why did they cancel the match? We've faced worse weather during that university match." Yukari answered.

"Good question," Erwin commented.

"KAY! KAY!", Alisa sprinted down the hall, so fast she'd make Rosehip jealous.

"Woah, Woah, slowwwww dowwwwwn", Kay spoke.

"We picked up some radio chatter from MEXT," Alisa panted.

"What did I tell you about cheating?". Kay reprimanded.

"No, you don't understand, it's about Chi ha tan," Alisa continued.

"I picked up reports of a horrible accident that happened to them,"

Now everyone was listening.

"Anyway, the Point of interest here is that Kinuyo Nishi, their commander, might be dead."

Their eyes grew wide.

"MEXT is planning to cover it up." Alisa spoke.

"Where did you get all this?", Kay questioned.

"From our intel station at Guantanamo Bay," Alisa replied.

"That explains a lot." Erwin spoke.

"Wait, wait, you guys have a Guantanamo Bay?". Yukari asked.

"Well, it was a Gulag I won from Katyusha in a bet." Kay answered.

"We should alert the authorities." Yukari announced.

"Hold up, Hold up, we need sufficient evidence to prove this." Erwin spoke.

"Plus, I got a hunch that the police either won't listen to us, or is in on whatever conspiracy is happening now." Kay spoke.

"Well, we need to bring closure on whatever happened to her, if she's dead or alive." Yukari proclaimed.

"Well, we used to have a spy network, we can restart that." Said Alisa.

"Then let's relaunch the SIA initiative." Kay declared.

"Yes ma'am". Alisa ran off.

"Wait, the SIA?". Erwin asked.

"Saunders Intelligence Agency, we teamed with St Gloriana Operations Executive, SOE." Kay explained.

"Megumi used us to spy on Pravda and Kuromorimine. It ended when Kuromorimine was defeated the first time."

"Anyways, our first lead is Guantanamo Bay," Kay finished.

Erwin and Yukari boarded the helicopter, and as Kay took off.


	2. The game is afoot

Saunders's Guantanamo Bay was warm and sunny, although the base was technically Saunders's, Pravda owned the rest of the island, leading them to surround the base with walls, it had more jungle and rainforest compared to the actual base.

"Good evening ma'am," a guard greeted, "Naomi is waiting inside."

Saunders's Guantanamo Bay served the same role as the actual one, it had an airfield, dock yard, and a detention camp.

"Woah," Yukari looked in awe.

Tanks were lined up in the fields, helicopters parked in the runway, barbed wire fences, sniper towers, and checkpoints. Helicopter gunship flew in patrols, students practiced being paratroopers, jumping from massive towers.

Students were doing runs and training, Yukari listened to some instructors speaking, " One two three four, I LOVE THE TANKERY CORPS".

"WHAT IS THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!".

"YOU BETTER WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE PRIVATE PYLE! YOU RABBASTIC PIECE OF AMPHIBIAN SHIT!".

"SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE!".

"Hey look, they've even got their own uniforms," Erwin nudged Yukari.

Unlike the regular Saunders Senshadou uniforms, Students at Guantanamo Bay wore Tiger stripes, similar to Vietnam era ones.

Kay walked in the main office building, where Naomi was analyzing info.

"Ayyyy, Naomi, how ya been doin?", Kay greeted.

"Nice, how bout you?", she replied, not looking back.

"Anyhow, I've confirmed that Nishi is indeed dead." Naomi glumly said.

A brief silence filled the room for the death of a friend.

"Do you know how she died?". Kay asked.

"No, but I know where her body is held." Naomi answered.

"Our best course of action is get to her body, and find out what happened." Naomi spoke, "Try to find autopsy reports, or if needed, do an autopsy on the spot."

"But we need a specialist to do an autopsy," Erwin questioned.

Kay snapped her fingers, "Tommy!".

"Tommy?". Yukari asked.

"Tommy's the only guy in Saunders, or the only guy to actively work with Senshadou, the behind the scenes stuff though." Kay answered. "Rumor has it that bastard's banged half the chicks at Guantanamo, even a few Pravda members who slipped in."

"He's real good with dead bodies, so good he borders on serial killer." Said Naomi.

"Has Alisa reformed the SIA?". Kay asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a while though, she's finding ex members and bringing em back." Naomi replied.

"So, what about where we're supposed go?". Asked Yukari.

"Oh, right." Naomi remembered. "Nishi is at the hospital where Mako's grandma stayed, you'll find Tommy in a small building at the end of the runway, near the jungle."

"Actually, we should change into Guantanamo Bay uniforms." Said Kay.

Yukari slid on the tiger stripe uniform and side cap, Kay slid on a pair of sunglasses, Erwin kept her hat.

They hopped in a Jeep and drove down. The warm temperature made the area seem like the Caribbean.

They reached a concrete shack, where Tommy lived.

Kay knocked on his door and went in.

She heard Barry Manilow's Copacabana playing.

"What is it?." Tommy sat at his desk counting money.

"Tommy, hey, I heard you're a man of many talents.", Kay spoke. "I've come to enlist your services."

"What type of services are you inquiring? My dear commander." Tommy replied.

"A little business involving conspiracies and espionage." Kay replied.

Tommy spun around, "Ladies, you had my curiosity, now you have my attention."

"But, I don't work for free, low wages, sure, but not free." Tommy added in.

Kay negotiated with and settled on 300 yen an hour.

Like all Guantanamo Bay students, he wore Tiger stripes, but he also had a black beret.

Yukari looked around Tommy's quarters, it was full of memorabilia from the 50s to 70s.

Tommy packed his stuff, including a 45 acp snubnosed revolver.

"So what do you do for a living?". Erwin asked as the Jeep drove back.

"Well, I technically work as a secretary of sorts, but it gets boring, runs out of work, and doesn't pay well, so I help plan matches, do smuggling, opened a casino temporarily, and help run the occasional night club." Tommy replied.

"Oh, I also temporarily ran the security here.", Tommy continued. "I got in some m3 grease guns, loaded with rubber bullets though, they'd chew my ass out if someone was killed."

They reached the heli pad loaded up equipment, with Naomi boarding as pilot. Before Yukari boarded, she brought her own revolver.


	3. An examination

It was late at night, unlike regular cities and towns, most buildings were closed down in the night on supercarriers.

Although the hospital was still operated, most of the lighting were shut off, and it was lightly staffed.

"Okay," Erwin read the map. "Morgue is on the bottom floor, should be easy."

They scaled the fence, and moved from car to car, maintaining stealth, the tiger stripes allowed them to blend in with the shrubbery.

"Now, there should be a ventilation shaft leading down there." Erwin continued.

"I got this." Yukari spoke, bringing out a pocket knife, using it as a makeshift screw driver. She gingerly placed the cover down and crawled in.

Tommy crawled in remarkably easy despite his size. Then came Kay..

BOOP. She was stuck.

"Are you serious?". Erwin groaned. Kay got stuck simply because her tits were too big.

"Any ideas?". Kay asked.

"Erwin, you pull, I'll push." Tommy spoke. 1.2.3.

Kay was unstuck, but she needed to get Inside.

"Now what?". Kay asked.

"I know!". Yukari ecstatically declared. Since it was a morgue, she found a bottle of embalming fluid.

Yukari handed it to Tommy.

"Are you suggesting I.. " Kay looked.

"Yes, shut up and lubricate your bahonkers."Tommy spoke brutally honest.

Either way, they got Kay down.

"Tommy, you handle the body, we'll look for any documents." Kay spoke.

Tommy dug around, pulling out a drawer and unzipping the bag, and repeating.

"Any remarkable features bout this Kinuyo Nishi?". Tommy whisper yelled.

"Well, she does also have massive bahonkers." Erwin called.

Tommy found the body, slid on some gloves and examined it.

Kinuyo's body was full of shards of glass and metal shrapnel. Another outlying feature was how she was covered in oil and grease stains, and most importantly, burns.

He examined her head, a stray fragment killed her.

Tommy concluded, this was no car crash, it must've been tampered with. If the car simply crashed, she would've been crushed, not killed by shrapnel.

Before Tommy put the body back, he took photos for records, just in case.

Kay dug around, no luck, she called to Yukari, who also didn't have any luck. But Erwin had.

She found a folder. Patient records.

She found one at the bottom of the list. One Jane Doe, suspiciously low on details and information. This had to be it. Erwin continued. Dead on arrival, killed by car crash. She took a photo, and regrouped with the others.

They crawled back out, but as they left, a car pulled up. They took cover.

"Ah yes, you've been expected.", a hospital employee greeted, "Please head down stairs."

The figure walked out, it was short, but the darkness and clothing masked any outlying features.

The four watched from a window, the drawer where Kinuyo was kept was promptly opened, her body extracted.

No traces.

They made their way back to the helicopter.

They hurriedly hopped on board, Naomi took off, they had a lot of analyzing to do.

It was early morning when they returned, but still dark.

Kay made her way to her office, where they discussed their findings.

BANG.

The window shattered.

The sniper towers lit up, search lights scanned the area.

Immediately, gunfire was heard from the towers. Then silence.

Guantanamo Bay student guards searched the area, implying tactics Tommy had instilled.

The four rushed out as guard units performed perimeter sweeps. The first time the base went on high alert.

"Jesus Christ!", Kay exclaimed.

Erwin and Yukari looked around, when they saw a glint in the shadows. A sniper scope.

CRACK. The bullet missed Kay, Tommy and Yukari drew their guns.

BANG BANG BANG.

Target dispatched.


	4. An interrogation

Guantanamo Bay guards secured the area as they rushed the assailant to the hospital.

"Why are we trying to save my attempted murderer?". Questioned Kay.

"So we can question the prick and get some info." Erwin replied.

They unmasked the shooter, revealing the face of a young girl, Aki

"Woah, Woah, her? This seems completely against her personality." Kay spoke.

"Well, wake er up and find out." Tommy spoke.

Yukari looked outside, Palm trees littered the coast, helicopters flew above, the detention camp lay outside.

Tommy busts out his record player and plays Copacabana again.

"You have to admit, Tommy has his taste in music." Erwin whispered to Yukari.

"Kaf Kaf Kaf." Aki coughed.

"She's wakin!". Kay exclaimed.

Fortunately, the rubber bullets didn't kill her, but a shot to head knocked her out.

"Okay, now we have two options, the easy way, where we ask er nicely, or we can straight up torture her." Tommy spoke.

Everyone just looks at him in a slightly unsurprised look.

"I find It works best if you question er first, then if she won't break, torture er." Tommy finished.

Aki tumbled out conscious.

"Woah, Woah easy, easy." Kay spoke, rushing over.

Aki looked in a horrible state, she was heavily malnourished, had blood shot eyes.

She tried to scamper away in fear, but was quickly stopped.

"It's all right now." Kay spoke in her most calming, motherly tone she could do.

"Please, tell me why you were sent here?". Kay continued.

"No, please not again," Aki cried. "I won't tell!".

"Please, we can help you." Kay spoke, but she refused to talk.

Kay looked at Tommy and reluctantly game him the yes signal.

Tommy pulled Naomi into a secluded room.

"You ever done any tortures before? You look like the mercenary type." Tommy spoke.

"Well, no." Naomi admitted.

"Then follow my lead." Tommy continued, "Grab some sedatives."

He sedated Aki and moved her to the detention area with Naomi's assistance.

The detention area held few convicts, but it had electrified fences, guard towers, showers, a hospital and medical ward.

The cells were Grey and damp, smelling of mould.

"Now, you see, Aki is in very poor health, she is malnourished, and frankly is very fragile." Tommy explained. "We have to use methods that only breaks her mentally, not physically."

"Another thing that helps is to find her fears, drowning for example, we can exploit these fears."

Naomi dug up some files, "Continuation school has incredibly low budget, which means their ships have lower standards.

"Waterboarding it is." Tommy decided.

Naomi brought up a barber chair, and a water bucket.

He tied Aki down.

"Please, just tell us who sent you, and why." Tommy spoke in his most gentle voice.

"I.. I. I can't she said, they'll do it again." Aki panicked.

Tommy pushed the other end of the chair up, plunging her head into the water.

No results.

Again.

This continued for a while, until she finally broke. "Okay! I'll talk!".

"Tell us." Tommy pressed. Naomi brought out a recording device.

"I met with one of those bowl hair cut girls at Ooarai, she was a middle lady, they threatened to kill Mika and Mikko." She confessed.

"And one more thing." Tommy continued. "You'll be our mole in this grand conspiracy, capishe?"

She rapidly agreed.

Naomi gave the poor girl some warm clothes and sent her back to the hospital.

"So how did it go?". Kay groaned.

"We know it's one of the public morals girls at Ooarai.", Naomi reported.

"We also possibly know their next target," Tommy continued. "Mika, from continuation."

"Good, well keep tabs on the two." Kay replied.

Then, a helicopter landed.


	5. The meeting

Alisa arrived, she had reformed the SIA.

"Well, Alisa, did ya do it?". Kay asked.

"Yes, and hear this, although St Gloriana Operations Executive refuses to join us, they've sent us some volunteers." Alisa replied.

Pekoe, Rukuriri, Rosehip, and Assam hopped out, wearing tiger stripe uniforms.

"Good evenin' ladies." Kay greeted. "We have lots of tasks for us to do."

Everyone banded around Kay.

"Everyone, today we no longer spy against each other, we spy for each other." Kay declared. "There is a conspiracy involving the murder of our commanders, and we have reason to believe MEXT is involved."

"There will be enemy agents and operatives against us, vigilance is key. You will be provided with firearms for defense."

Kay assigned Pekoe, Rukuriri to work on monitoring the Ooarai public morals committee.

Assam was placed as conducted for operations.

Every girl received a 1911 pistol, and a knife.

The helicopter took off, and deployed the volunteers to Ooarai, they were to place hidden cameras, microphones, and tap phone lines.

However, before the other team left, they went out for drinks.

They arrived at the Copacabana , named after the song, where Tommy was a regular.

The club was one of the few places where Pravda and Saunders had shared territory, similar to duty free shops on the border, the club had dancers, of course, a bar, and even a casino.

Saunders and Pravda students sat in the club, having conversations and such.

While Saunders had Guantanamo Bay, the surrounding land was Pravda's Havana, their uniforms were based off Cuban ones.

"Hey, Tommy San, good to see yah," Katyusha sat on the other side of the club, instead of her skirt and green coat, she wore green shorts, a cap with a red star adorned on the front, and a pair of sun glasses, a spot on Fidel Castro.

"Good to see you too, Katyusha ,". He replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?". Erwin asked.

"I worked a couple of jobs for her." Tommy spoke. "Anyway, I don't see Klara or Nonna anywhere, you alone?".

Katyusha looked back with a blank stare.

"Oh she's behind us isn't she…". Kay groaned.

Lo and behold, Two massive figures watched from behind.

"Actually, we should warn her…. About, ya know..". Yukari spoke.

"Gee, ya think Odd ball?". Kay replied.

Klara and Nonna slowly approached from behind, they wore green fatigues and a beret, resembling Che Guevara.

Nonna had her hand on her makarov, which Tommy and Yukari responded by placing their hands on their revolvers.

"Everyone just caaaaalm down." Katyusha spoke up.

The two girls obeyed her word, leading to Tommy and Yukari to do the same.

Kay put down her drink and stood to meet Katyusha.

"What is it Kay?". Katyusha asked.

"You remember when that match against Chi ha tan was canceled? ." Kay asked.

"Yeah?". Katyusha replied.

"We have some crucial info we'd like to discuss in private." Kay continued.

"Fine, I'll hear you out". Katyusha declared.

She brought them in a staff car to the main office building in Pravda's Havana.

Pravda's Havana was equally impressive. Palm trees, statues of communist revolutionaries from Vladimir Lenin to Ho Chi Minh, large apartments resembling those built in the 1930s, they were vibrancy colored, with posters of Communist leaders and up coming shows and Operas.

Then there was the beach. The staff car raced along the coast, fields of sugar canes, and tobacco.

Students on their off time went to the beach, in fact, Havana was the primary source of income for Pravda, as it had a booming tourism economy along with it's exports.

Old fashioned cars from the 50s were parked on the streets. Convoys of tanks and trucks were common on the roads. Musicians played music from Latin American, Jazz, swing, disco and rock.

Although most of Havana was residential, there was a military base lined with tanks and artillery, along with anti aircraft guns, SAM missiles and a small airstrip, students practiced anti air drills, marksman ship and routinely did patrols.

"Ah, we're here." Katyusha spoke as they disembarked, it was a large Palace with front gates.

They walked up the stairs, entered and went to her office.

"Nonna, some drinks for our guests." Katyusha spoke.

They were served Pina Coladas, "So what about that match?". Asked Katyusha.

"We have reason to believe, that Kinuyo Nishi, was murdered, as part of conspiracy to assassinate all tanker commanders." Kay spoke.

"Who would do such a thing?". Katyusha questioned this on so many levels.

In response, Erwin and Tommy busted out their evidence, patient records, photographs of Kinuyo's body, Tommy's autopsy reports.

Katyusha grew more disturbed as the evidence added up.

"Finally, we have evidence MEXT is heavily involved, although not enough." Kay spoke.

Kay pulled a static filled audio recording of the MEXT transmission.

"It's happened, it's…. static…. Kinuyo Nishi is…..static...We need to recover her."

"Roger."

Kay shut off the recording.

"Very well, the Great Katyusha will avenge our friends!". She declared. "I can restart the Katyusha's Great Bureau of Investigation."

"One more thing," Kay continued. "It's best to arm your spies and guards, I already have almost been assassinated."

"Don't worry, I can rapidly form a militia." She replied

Klara drove them back to the checkpoint where they passed back into Guantanamo Bay.


	6. Under Investigation

Pekoe, Rukuriri, Rosehip hopped out with their earpieces on, they were to plant hidden microphones and cameras under the guise of a visit.

". Mic check." Assam spoke over the radio.

"1 OK." Pekoe reported.

"2 OK." Reported Rukuriri.

"3 OK." Finished Rosehip.

They had hidden body cams and microphones so Assam could act as a secondary set of eyes and ears.

They kept a pistol and knife if things went wrong.

Assam began to tap into cell phone signals to monitor conversations, she turned on the radio and played Weird Al's party in the CIA, Kay had recommended it.

"Good evening you three." Anzu greeted. "I didn't know you three were visiting today."

"Pardon the intrusion, but the decision was last minute, we'd like to see if Ooarai would like another exhibition match." Pekoe spoke.

"Of course gladly, I'd like some of your tea." Anzu continued. As Pekoe and Rosehip drew their attention, Rukuriri slipped away.

"Okay, the public morals office is locked almost 24/7, so you'll need to break in." Assam instructed. "There is a janitor closet that has vents that lead inside."

Rukuriri found the closet, looked above and spotted the vent. She stacked up some mop buckets, unscrewed the vents and crawled up.

She took out her pistol, it had a flash light.

She crawled through, the dust choking the air.

She removed the grate, above the office, lowering herself not to create noise.

"Okay, now place the microphones and cameras in hidden places, potted plants, in the vent, under the chairs, whatever, and try to find paper evidence, records, suspiciously large amounts money, and take photos of them." Assam continued.

Rukuriri slid on gloves and stuck the bugs behind clocks, plants and couches.

She took photos of the desk and searched for any notable documents.

Assam listened to the body microphones in the three agents.

"Hey, weren't there three of you?". Asked Anzu.

"Rukuriri must've been to the washroom." Rosehip replied.

Just then, Sodoko and her subordinates walked by.

"Oh, I didn't know St Gloriana was visiting today." She spoke.

"Heh, last minute decision.", Pekoe replied.

"Anyhow, I'm a little busy." Sodoko made her way towards the office.

"Rukuriri get out, now!". Assam radioed.

Rukuriri turned off the lights and rapidly scampered up the vent, rescrewing the grates, and exited.

Assam activated the hidden cameras and microphones as Sodoko entered the office.

A voice came over her phone, unidentifiable.

"Our next strike time will be at a exhibition match between Continuation and Kuromorimine, do not disappoint."

She closed her phone, and closed down for the day.

"Oh well, it's a shame we can't, but thanks for the tea nonetheless." Anzu replied.

Rosehip, Rukuriri, Pekoe left Ooarai and back to the van where Assam was.

Assam sent a call to Tommy and Naomi, they would do some interrogation.

At midnight, Sodoko walked home.

Assam drove up in the van and poked a gun out.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET IN THE VAN OR ELSE YOU'LL GET BLOWN AWAY!".

Sodoko was handcuffed, a bag stuffed on her head and thrown in the van.

Naomi piloted the helicopter with Tommy ridin shotgun.

"They've got another one for us to break." Tommy spoke.

Rosehip and Assam unloaded Sodoko and dragged her the detention camp as Rukuriri parked the Van in the main garrison.

Naomi landed the helicopter on the airfield and they disembarked.

"The cocksucker's in there." Assam pointed.

They opened the cell and found that the St Gloriana Girls had beaten her senseless..

Naomi splashed her with a bucket of water.

"So, you're the bitch who helped murder one of our friends eh? Care telling us who you work for?". Tommy spoke.

She spat out a bloody tooth. "Fuck you."

"Naomi, get the car battery." Tommy ordered.


	7. Processing

Tommy pulled out a metal mattress frame, and attached the car battery on it. He stripped Sodoko down to her underwear, blindfolded her, and tied her down.

"Last Chance." Tommy spoke.

She remained silent.

He gave a nod, and Naomi flipped the switch, electric currents ripped across Sodoko.

Sodoko screamed, but refused to break, Tommy pulled Naomi to a corner.

"To effectively break her, the shocks must be different lengths every time and at random intervals." Tommy instructed.

Shock. Scream.

Shock. Scream.

Hours passed.

"Just please, stop, I'll do whatever.. Please." Sodoko panted.

"I believe you forced Aki into being an assassin?". Tommy pressed.

"Yes, I was ordered to." Sodoko replied.

"Who do you work for?". Tommy continued.

"They kept themselves anonymous, but I can give you a list of enemy operatives."

Naomi pulled out a recorder.

"Marie, Shizuka Tsuruki, Mauko, and Ami Chono." She listed out.

"Alert Kay and the others," Tommy instructed.

"How will we handle em," Naomi asked.

"Interrogate em, then we put em down." Tommy finished.

He sent Sodoko to the medical bay and exited the detention area.

He radioed Kay, "We have successfully obtained a list of enemy operatives, I'm sending it over now."

"Roger," Kay replied.

"We need better ammunition, we need actually lethal bullets." Naomi spoke.

"Well, I do have some lethal bullets and rifles, but it'll take a couple of days to get lethal bullets in." Tommy replied.

He scrounged up some old springfield rifles, scopes and 100 rounds of ammo.

"Okay, Assam, we have some assassinations need to be done." Tommy gave her a rifle, and 30 rounds of ammo.

He gave her a dossier of Mauko. "Our first target is Mauko, she's one of the enemy operatives, and we need her dead or captured, dead in this case."

"Remember, these are live rounds, shoot to kill." Tommy finished.

"How'll we know the police won't get involved?". She asked.

"If MEXT alerts law enforcement, they risk exposing themselves for the murder of Kinuyo." Tommy explained.

Assam boarded a chopper bound for Kuromorimine.

He turned to the three remaining.

"Keep tabs on Marie, monitor her activities." He explained. They were dispatched to BC freedom.

"Hey, Tommy, wait up!". Katyusha called. Reinforcements have arrived.

"Good to see ya, we're low on man power." He replied.

Nonna and Klara were right beside her.

"Okay, while you gathered your forces, we obtained a list of enemy operatives." He said, handing Katyusha a dossier complete with photos.

"More pressingly, another enemy operative revealed that Mika from Continuation is most likely the second target." He continued.

"Urgh, I hate her, but still, she doesn't need to die." Katyusha groaned.

"Tomorrow's the day Kuromorimine and Continuation face off." Naomi spoke as they flew to Yukari, Erwin, and Kay.


	8. Intentions revealed

"Okay, engine seems fine, nothing out of the ordinary." Yukari checked.

"The tank shells are fine, they aren't live ones or any different than our regular senshadou ones." Kay radioed over.

They checked equipment, searched the battlefield before the match to see if they were any threats, such as snipers or traps.

Assam kept a close look on the battlefield. It was a tropical setting, sand, beach, lush plant life, heavy emphasis was put on checking the bridges, in case they were rigged.

"Everything seems clear." Erwin reported.

Naomi landed the chopper, with the Guantanamo and Havana teams.

"We've got backup." Naomi announced.

"Good, we'll set up some surveillance equipment to check for suspicious activity, the audience as well, we can't risk anything." Kay replied.

"I'll monitor the cameras and such." Alisa radioed from the van disguised as a food truck.

"Nonna, I need you to do sniper duty." Katyusha spoke, and handed her a mosin.

"Da, Katyusha," she replied.

The Havana and Guantanamo Bay uniforms held an advantage to the regular school uniforms, they were more durable, and allowed one to traverse areas such as marshes and wade through rivers.

"Klara, you and me will go in the audience, look for enemy activity, and cover for Nonna." Katyusha continued.

Meanwhile, Kay and Tommy would cover for Alisa and Naomi.

Tommy didn't attend senshadou matches often, let alone crew a tank, although he was perfectly qualified, he preferred infantry.

Klara and Tommy would act bodyguard for their respective commanders, while the rest would perform surveillance.

The match went ahead, viewing teams arrived, Erika and Mika faced off.

"Too quiet, maybe Aki was wrong?". Naomi radioed.

"But it must be this match, might not be Mika but this match." Yukari radioed back.

"Wait, wait, something's happening." Assam radioed. "At Anzio's place."

Kay and Tommy looked over.

Something was off, especially Anchovy.

The two rushed over, discreetly as possible, they were joined by Katyusha.

As they got there, they found her on the ground, foaming and bleeding from the mouth, poisoned.

The poison was so effective, she died without her friends noticing.

"Jesus Christ. The crafty bastards." Tommy looked.

Katyusha picked up a can of Pasta.

"Must be this." She said. Tommy took a sample for lab analysis.

"The target wasn't Mika. It was Anchovy." Kay radioed. She was greeted by stunned silence.

"I suggest we leave the body, we don't want MEXT to know of our operations." Klara spoke up.

Tommy radioed over. "I want everyone to gather info through questioning discreetly as possible."

"All operatives, I want Mauko eliminated, dead or alive." Kay spoke.

They discreetly returned to their seats. They looked back, Anchovy's body disappeared, replaced by a bag that was being dragged by an unseen figure behind the bleachers.

The match finished, Anchovy's vice commanders didn't even notice her disappearance.

The match was over, expectedly, Kuromorimine won. As the teams and crowd dispersed, Assam leveled her sights at Mauko.

She watched Mako take out what appeared to be a dossier and fired.


	9. Restbite

Yukari and Erwin moved to extract the body, carefully preventing blood from spilling out.

Fortunately, the area was deserted, no one heard a thing.

Yukari picked up the dossier.

A photo of Anchovy with a big red X over her.

Mauko's corpse was stuffed in a body bag, she was to be processed, then cremated.

Yukari showed the team the dossier, "Wait, a minute." Erwin spoke up. "Wasn't Marie on the list of names Sodoko gave us?".

"You're right, Mauko must've only been here to gather intelligence and confirm the kill." Kay replied.

"Then our next target is Marie, I say, off with her head!, down with the aristocracy!". Tommy declared.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!". Everyone shouted.

They returned to Guantanamo/Havana to plan their next moves.

"Well, Rosehip, Rukuriri, Pekoe were monitoring Marie, so an assassination is due." Tommy spoke.

"The results are back, the poison was actually a natural toxin, botulinum,"

"So they're blaming it on food poisoning." Yukari concluded.

"You know what? We're overdue for a break, all this espionage, assassination, counter espionage is Makin me real tired." Kay spoke.

"There's a reason the Copacabana exists, you know?". Naomi spoke up.

They took a truck to the Copacabana, below lay the bar, and the dancers, above was where the classier people went, richer students or even MEXT staff played high stakes poker games, roulette, blackjack, all hoping to score big.

Cigar smoke was constantly choking the air, cocktails were dished out by scantily clad students, the only reason this place could exist was the fact bribes were handed out to law enforcement daily so no one looked too deep.

On the more nefarious and morally and legally questionable, was the strippers and occasional prostitute.

No one took long glances at them, they tried to keep it formal much as possible, you would get the occasional peek or glimpse.

The Copacabana was where people like Tommy would thrive most.

"Since we're here, we could gather some Intel on this conspiracy, after all, alcohol can lead to confessions." Erwin spoke.

They split up in groups of two, to enjoy themselves, eavesdrop and what not.

The area was crowded, dancers on the ballroom, gamblers, staff, and bouncers.

The radio played Sweet Ginger Green,_ "You may prefer blonde or brunette, I'll take tangerine,_"

Tommy found himself with Klara, "You know, we've never really introduced each other," Tommy spoke first.

"Well, there's not much you really need to know," Klara blushed subtly.

"No no, just because I torture people who are murderers doesn't mean you have to be intimidated by me, go on." He continued.

"Well, no, I'm not intimidated," She replied.

"Well, go on." He replied.

"I transferred to Pravda because that would result in breach of a contract." She spoke.

"In my case, my entire career is built off of contracts, mostly smuggling, the occasional security detail, and such." Tommy answered.

"Wait, then why do you know how to conduct autopsies." Klara asked.

"One job involved me and some other guys discreetly transporting a cadaver to a medical lab, for demonstrating to students, I attended it, as my jobs slowly involved more corpses, it became more useful." Tommy responded.

"Huh," Klara spoke, "Hey, why is everyone surrounding that roulette table?".

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's Matthew Carter, ex police commander, turned merc. Tommy explained. "One of the most lavish pricks out there."

"Let's get outta here, he brings a bad atmosphere." Tommy moved away.

Kay, Yukari, Erwin, Assam were already sitting down on the couches in the banquet hall, sipping martinis.

Klara and Tommy came next, followed by Katyusha and Nonna, finally, Assam and Naomi arrived.

"No luck?". Kay asked, taking another drink.

"Yup." Tommy replied.

Alisa rushed through the door again.

"What now?". Everyone stared at her.

"I just intercepted another transmission from MEXT." She broke down, crying on the floor.

They carried her back to HQ and calmed her down.

"MEXT has just performed a mass shooting at Chi ha tan." She bluntly stated.

"They wanted to prevent the senshadou team from exposing their crimes, and sent in gunmen." She cried.

"I heard the whole thing. The gunmen had their radios on,". Alisa cried. She had heard the deaths of the entire Chi ha tan team.

"They're covering it up as a plane crash." She explained, still sniffling.

"MEXT will burn." Kay declared.


	10. Fighting the BC

"Well, what is our best course of action?. Marie is pretty much the only commander against us." Katyusha spoke.

Alisa returned with a message. "Aki has reported that Marie has a private army under her command, and she's planning something big."

"I suggest we send someone to organize a private meeting with Asparagus." Erwin suggested.

Either way, they got to discuss with Asparagus.

The helicopter buzzed as it flew over the sea.

"Let's put some music on." Tommy spoke, sliding in Nay King Cole's Walkin My Baby Back Home.

Although Klara knew Tommy had a thing for jazz, she knew there was a specific reason he chose this exact song.

The flying was done in shifts, first Kay, then Naomi, and then Nonna. The night sky made the stats shine.

At sunrise, the sun reflected off the water, illuminating the tropical beach, a mesmerizing sight.

Instead of landing on BC freedom's carrier, they were bound for BC freedom's Algiers base.

BC's Algiers also functioned as a base, and a tourist attraction. Like Pravda's Havana, it was filled with casinos.

Palm trees swayed in the breeze, massive building blocks dominated the streets. They were but off of colonial era buildings.

Like both Havana and Guantanamo Bay, BC's Algiers also had a special uniform, olive drab fatigues, with a white Kepi or maroon beret, modeled after the foreign legion. The go to weapon being the Mat 49.

They boarded a truck escorted by security units on motor bikes.

"Ah, bonjour mes Amis, might I pour you all some wine?". Asparagus greeted.

"That be fine by me.", Kay replied. As the others joined her.

"Now, I believe you all have some private business you wish to discuss with me". Asparagus asked.

"Yes, of course," Kay continued. She explained to Asparagus about the grand conspiracy.

"No need to worry about me, mademoiselle," Asparagus spoke. "My security has already stopped a couple of assassins."

"Wait, why is your security up," Katyusha asked.

"Well you see, Marie went to our base at Indochina where she proceeded to launch a rebellion, take part of our army, and declare war, so now I've sent some units armed with live ammunition to put her down." Asparagus explained.

"Assistance would be greatly appreciated." Asparagus finished.

"Wait, you want us to put down a rogue commander, with extreme prejudice?". Asked Tommy.

"Pretty much," Asparagus replied.

"So this is just Apocalypse Now?". Erwin asked, bewildered.

"Then we'll fight in Vietnam." Kay declared.

"The great Katyusha will also launch an assault from our bases in Pravda Manchuria!". She declared.

"So we're repeating the Sino Vietnamese war and the Second Indochina war?". Yukari concluded.

"We need a base to stage an invasion of BC's Indochina." Kay spoke.

"I know! St Gloriana can lend you Hong Kong." Assam spoke.

"Some army units are already fighting Marie's force, which we have nicknamed BC, like the VC." Said Asparagus.

After a night flight, they reached Guantanamo and Havana.

"Well have to split up here." Kay spoke. "I need to train more troops and deploy what is available now to St Gloriana's Hong Kong."

"Right, Katyusha will move some units and form militias in Machuria." She declared.

Klara and Tommy flashed each other some glances.

"Say, what about Rosehip, Pekoe, and Rukuriri?". Asked Alisa.

"I've sent them deep into the jungles of BC Indochina to perform covert ops." Kay replied.

"Oh, our new weapons and ammo have arrived!". Called Tommy. M60s, LAWs, M16s, live tank shells and millions of rounds of ammo had arrived, they were ready for war.

"But if we directly invade BC Indochina, we reveal our existence." Naomi spoke.

"I'm tired of fighting in the Shadows!", Tommy yelled. "It's time we take the fight to the enemy!".


	11. Full Metal Jacket

"I am gunnery Sergeant Kay, your senior drill instructor, from now you will speak only when spoken to, and first and last words out of your filthy sewer holes will be ma'am do you maggots understand?".

"YES MA'AM"

"BULLSHIT I can't hear you!".

"YES MA'AM!".

"If you ladies leave my island, if you survive recruit training, you'll be a weapon, you'll be a minister of death, praying for war!".

"But until that day, you are cute, you're the lowest form of life, you're not even human fucking beings, you're nothing more than unorganized toxic pieces of shit!".

"Because I am hard, you will not like me! But the more you will hate me the more you'll learn."

"I am hard but also fair, I will not look down on ni**ers, ch*nks or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless."

"And my orders are to weed out all cowards who do not pack the gear to serve in my corps, do you maggots understand?".

"YES MA'AM"

"BULLSHIT I CAN'T HEAR YOU".

"YES MA'AM!".

"What's your name scumbag?".

"Private Carpaccio MA'AM!".

"BULLSHIT from now on you're private snowball, do you like that name?".

"YES MA'AM".

"Well there's one thing you will like is we WILL serve fried chicken and watermelon on a daily basis".

"Is that you Brad Pitt is this me?".

"WHO DAFUQ SAID THAT? WHO'S THE SLIMY PIECE OF FROG SLURPING SHIT SAID THAT?".

"NOBODY HUH? THE FAIRY FUCKING GODMOTHER HUH?, WAS IT YOU, YOU TINY LITTLE FUCK?".

"No ma'am".

"Ma'am I said it!".

"Well, no shit, what've we got here, a fucking comedian?".

"You'll not laugh or cry, you best Un fuck yourself! Why did you join the corps?".

"To kill, ma'am."

"Lemme see your war face!".

"MA'AM?".

"Like this, ARGHHHHHHHHHH!, THAT'S A WAR FACE!".

"AHH!".

"BULLSHIT, LET ME SEE YOUR REAL WAR FACE."

"AHHHHH!".

"WORK ON IT!".

"Jeez, Kay is a real good drill instructor." Erwin watched.

Kay was training new volunteers from a mix of schools, BC freedom, St Gloriana, Anzio students, even Pravda students which Katyusha approved to join Saunders temporarily.

"They're doing cadence now." Yukari spoke as Kay lead the volunteers out."

"MAMA AND PAPA WERE LAYING IN BED!".

"MAMA AND PAPA WERE LAYING IN BED!".

"MAMA ROLLED OVER THIS IS WHAT SHE SAID!".

"MAMA ROLLED OVER THIS IS WHAT SHE SAID!"

"OH GIMME SOME!".

"OH GIMME SOME!".

"PT!".

"PT!".

"PT!".

"PT!".

"GOOD FOR YOU!".

"GOOD FOR YOU!".

"AND GOOD FOR ME!".

"AND GOOD FOR ME!".

"THAT MARIE IS A FAT ASS BITCH!".

"THAT MARIE IS A FAT ASS BITCH!".

"SHE'S GOT BLUE WAFFLES, WARTS AND THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH!".

"SHE'S GOT BLUE WAFFLES, WARTS AND THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH!".


	12. Deployment

Two weeks later.

"Are your troops are ready to be shipped out Kay?". Tommy asked.

"Yeah, the weapons you got can really do some work." She replied.

"I'll take it from here, you rally the aerial cavalry." He instructed as he waved for the volunteers to board the C130 transport.

"Woah, Carpaccio, I'm gonna need you to stop here, what does this mean?". He pointed to a peace symbol stuck to her chest.

"Something about the duality of humans, sir." She replied.

"Then what does this say?". He pointed to her M1 helmet, scribbled with BORN TO KILL.

"You a fuckin frenchie?". He asked.

"No sir!". She replied.

"Good. Go on." He waved towards the aircraft.

He hopped in the Co pilot seat as Naomi took off, one of seven transports loaded with infantry.

Under Tommy's request, some of Saunders's transport aircraft were mounted with mini guns and cannons, turning them into gunships.

Tommy turned on the radio, fortunate son started playing.

**FORTUNATE SON PLAYS***

"IT AIN'T ME, IT AIN'T ME, I'M NO SENATOR'S SON SON!".

"This reminds me of funny story Kay told me." Naomi spoke up.

"What?". Tommy asked.

"She once played Call of Duty Black ops without head phones, so her grandpa woke up screaming they were in the trees." She answered.

The C130 landed at St Gloriana's Hong Kong, Kai Tak Airport.

Unlike the real Hong Kong, St Gloriana's version was smaller and less crowded, the only reason it existed was as a big airfield and dock yard.

Red and Yellow Taxis cruised the streets, high rises surrounded the airport.

"The numbers Mason, the numbers," Nina joked to Carpaccio.

The plane landed, the troops disembarked.

Three more C130s landed, dropping their load, of weapons, troops and equipment.

"There's our assault force", Erwin pointed. Fifty Huey helicopter gunships would assault the BC beach and deploy troops.

Then, another C130 landed, out came Kay, wearing sunglasses, and a us cavalry flag, a spot on Col. Kilgore.

She was followed by Alisa who looked worn out.

"We launch the assault tomorrow." Kay declared, straightening a yellow ascot.

"Let's give our troops some rest and grab some for ourselves." Yukari spoke.

And so, they headed for the nearest restaurant or dining establishment.

Like the actual HK, St Gloriana's Version had Cha Chaan tengs.

They sat in a colorful café, and found none other than Assam, already drinking milk tea.

"Hiya Assam, how goes?". Kay sat down, followed by the rest.

"I've already been here for nearly a month, recording and monitoring enemy activity." She spoke, taking another sip.

"It seems MEXT is supplying Marie with troops and arms, they're betting on her to win." Assam continued.

"Neat, but I'm hungry," Kay took a look at the menu.

"Jesus this is dirt cheap." She remarked. "Everything you order is on me."

"Thank God Hana isn't here." Yukari and Erwin sighed.

"Just gimme a Horlick." Tommy spoke.

"I'll take Sugar Honey Ice Tea." Alisa stated.

"Ah, so you'll take shit." Naomi replied.

"No, umm, I didn't mean shit, but that's what it's called." Alisa spoke back.

The café was mostly silent except for a few other diners, the food was incredibly cheap, Kay wasted no time ordering mountains of western style spaghetti.

"Anyway, who wants to see the guns?". Tommy spoke.

"Y'all go on, I'm ready for round 12." Kay spoke.

Everyone followed Tommy where they saw shipping container after container of weapons.

He opened one up.

"Here take what you want," He spoke.

"Ooh, I vant the vun vith the big ammo belt." Erwin grabbed the M60 machine gun.

Naomi grabbed the M40 sniper rifle.

Alisa and Yukari grabbed M16s, a bandolier of grenades and a machete.

"I'll take the gangsters and GI's best friend." Tommy chuckled, picking up a Thompson.

Assam picked up an m14 rifle, and attached a scope.

"Heya, wut did I miss," Kay emerged, drenched in tomato sauce.

"We're getting our weapons." Alisa mumbled.

Kay picked up a shotgun. "I like this for close encounters."


	13. Ride of the Valkyries

"DOOTOOT DOOT DOOT DO DO TOOT." Kay blew the bugle, affixing her cavalry hat.

The first Huey gunship took off, then another, then Kay hopped in the last one.

"You sure they won't assassinate anyone else while our forces are deployed?". Kay asked.

"Relax, Aki confirmed whoever at MEXT that's orchestrated the assassinations is completely banking on Marie winning, so they've poured in resources." Tommy responded.

"Besides, it's time to take the fight to the enemy." Tommy continued.

Their target was the Port of Saigon, a small dock yard in BC Indochina, despite it being a port, it functioned more as a garrison, rarely taking ships.

To accommodate the troops, it had small huts, farms, and fisheries.

They approached the target, Tommy took his helmet off and sat on it.

"Why do you do that?". Asked Erwin.

"Unlike you all, I have balls and I'd like to keep em!". He replied, Erwin laughed.

"Put on the music!". Kay radioed and slid a disk in the stereo.

RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES PLAYS*

"Aww Yeah," Yukari smiled, cocking her m16. "Dammit, jam." Alisa spoke, hanging the magazine against her helmet.

The hueys flew in formation as they flew to the target.

In the distance, the BC heard angelic voices of opera singers.

"You know anything about infantry?". Asked Tommy.

"Not really!". Kay responded.

"Then I'll lead the ground assault!". He declared.

The helicopters thundered over the waves. BC guerillas rushed to the defenses as the music intensified.

Naomi pressed the trigger.

FWASH!

FWASH!

Rockets flew violently out of the launchers mounted on the side.

BOOM

Massive waves of sea water flew up.

Assam let loose with four 50 caliber machine guns.

BC guerillas tried to run away from the sandy beach and take shelter in the jungle and huts, but they were mowed down.

BOOM

A hut caught fire as more rockets hit.

Helmet Chan unleashed the door mounted m60.

CRACK CRACK

Saunders troops unleashed gunfire aboard their choppers onto the guerillas below.

"RUN CHARLIE!". Erwin shouted.

Their chaos continued as the music began to crescendo.

"50 Cal, 50 Cal in the open!". Tommy reported.

The guerillas tried in vain to return fire.

Assam maneuvered to make a run over the target, and released her rockets.

"Outstandin Assam, out fuckin stand-in!". Kay radioed.

More choppers arrived.

"I've spotted a vehicle making a run for it!". Reported Alisa.

A rocket sent it in flames.

BANG

Smoke filled the chopper.

"It's alright!, just a flare, it's just a flare!". Tommy shouted.

The music began to get to it's more melodic parts, hauntingly beautiful voices filled the air as the choppers touched down.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!". Tommy commanded as he dashed out the helicopter, followed by more infantry.

Gunfire raked the beach, forcing the infantry to move fast.

BANG

BANG

Explosions hit the beach, throwing dust and forcing the attackers to take cover.

More and more Saunders troops flooded the beach.

Erwin hopped out cradling the M60, followed by Yukari.

"I'm not going! I'm not going!", cried Nina, but she was dragged out by Carpaccio.

"On me!". Tommy commanded, rushing forwards.

Erwin moved to position, spraying the huts with gunfire.

"We've got wounded!". Yukari radioed.

"AHHH! AH HAH!". They hurriedly worked on Nina.

A helicopter landed, she was rushed aboard.

Suddenly, a guerilla, a young girl tossed a bomb in the chopper.

"GRENADE!". Erwin yelled.

Assam leapt out, everyone ran, but poor Nina didn't make it in time.

Tommy mowed her down. "Fuckin savage."

More troops rushed ashore.

"I want this beach cleared of that cake eating slut's forces!, we're getting tanks here soon". Tommy yelled.

Kay landed, and viewed the battle ground. "I wanna surf, Alisa get the surf board."

"Are you crazy?". She shouted back. Kay already stripped her shirt off, revealing a star spangled bra.

"Nonsense, I know how to get the froggy eating fucks out!". Tommy yelled.

He grabbed Alisa's radio.

"This is beach party, we need Napalm on the jungle." He spoke.

"WE READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR BEACH PARTY, CLEAR THE AREA!". A voice replied.

Three skyraider planes rapidly flew over and released their payload. The whole jungle lit up like a firecracker.

"YOU SMELL THAT!". Tommy yelled To Alisa. "THAT'S NAPALM! I LOVE THE SMELL OF NAPALM IN THE MORNIN!".

"smells like….. Victory." He chuckled. "Ya know, once we bombed a hill for twenty hours, not one left, not even a body!".

"Someday, MEXT will also burn." He spoke as landing craft with tanks arrived on the beach.


	14. Tropic Thunder

"Ladies, our mission is no longer to prevent the assassination of our comrades." Tommy declared.

"Our objective is to avenge them and make MEXT pay in blood." Kay continued.

Assam, Naomi, Alisa, Yukari, Erwin all agreed. The death of Nina had left a tragic mark in the assault.

"Now, y'all dismissed, get into to position." Kay finished.

"Private Snowball, are the tanks upgraded?". Kay asked.

"Yes ma'am". Carpaccio replied.

Under Tommy's advice, Kay added sandbags around the sherman easy eights, including the bottom, all to protect against heat rounds. To increase their fire power, the rear two tanks were armed with flame throwers.

Kay hopped in the lead tank.

"Alright, you may be good with tanks, but the jungle is an infantryman's land." Tommy instructed. "The enemy is mostly infantry, the only time they'll use tanks is when they're on the attack."

Kay's crew started the engine, Carpaccio got in the second tank, Assam the second, and Naomi the third. Three m3a1 half tracks and five GMC trucks armed with machine guns and loaded with infantry.

Erwin, Alisa, Yukari, and more troops escorted the tanks to the Cu Chi District.

"Now the froggy fucks will use ambush tactics, they'll come out the trees, ground, and the water." Tommy continued. "So this is why we have infantry, we need boots on the ground."

He continued. "Tanks are best used as mobile artillery, cover the infantry and force the enemy to keep their heads down."

"They don't care if they die or live, they only care if their mission is completed." Tommy finished.

Carpaccio looked around, the road was engulfed by thick lush underbrush, she took out a photo of her and Caesar.

"Carpaccio!", a voice from bellow called.

"Hey Erwin, how's Caesar been doing?". She called.

"Better than ever," She replied.

"Keep your eyes and ears sharp, ambushes and traps are extremely common." Tommy spoke.

"Which type? The human or device?". Yukari chuckled.

"Both!". Tommy replied.

BANG! An rpg rocket struck Kay's tank, but the sandbags absorbed the shot.

"AMBUSH!". Yukari screamed.

Bullets pinged off the vehicles from invisible attackers in the trees.

"TAKE COVER!". Tommy yelled as the infantry opened up.

"They're in the trees man!". Erwin shouted, providing suppressive fire behind a half track.

Kay racked the mounted 50 Cal and fired, tracers ripping through.

"ASSAM! LET THEM BURN!". Tommy cried.

Naomi and Assam unleashed the hull mounted flamethrowers into the jungle.

Horrific screams filled the air as the foliage burned away, leaving charred corpses.

"HAH HAA!", Tommy yelled.

"Jeez." Alisa looked.

"Napalm ladies, nuthin else in the world smells like it," Explained Tommy.

"Alright, let's continue, we have a schedule!". Kay ordered.

The city of Cuchi was a former BC freedom training ground, much like those in Ooarai. It provided an urban combat environment, which Marie's forces proceeded to fortify heavily.

They emerged out the jungle into a clearing of palm trees and shrubs.

The tall buildings of Cuchi were adorned with massive posters of Marie.

The tanks lined up in a row, each closely supported by infantry behind.

"All right, all fire teams advance and clear the area, if they stick their heads out, blow em off! Let's go!". Tommy ordered.

The infantry led by Tommy advanced through Cu Chi, Erwin was in the rear, providing covering fire with the M60 machine gun, Alisa was radioman, Yukari acted pointman.

They proceeded with caution, looking for traps and enemies.

Yukari hid behind a corner and looked around, carefully to avoid being hit.

RATATATATATATATATATAT a machine gun from a second story window opened up, nearly killing her.

Erwin crouched and responded, her M60 unleashing fire at the building, silencing it.

Soon, other soldiers joined in, hitting it with M16s, grease guns and more.

BANG! Kay fired a high explosive in the building.

Then, silence.

Suddenly, a trickle of guerrillas left the building and crossed the street.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Tommy, Alisa and Erwin fired, cutting them down.

"A-WELLA EVERYBODY'S HEARD, ABOUT THE BIRD!".

SURFIN BIRD PLAYS*

"B-b-b-b- bird, bird bird, bird is-a word,"

"A well-a bird, bird, bird, bird is-a word!".

The tanks advanced into the city as helicopters picked up wounded and dropped reinforcements.

"Hey, look, a film crew!". Alisa spoke.

"It's for propaganda!". Kay chimed in.

"A well-a bird, ssssurrrfinnn bird..brrrrrrpagh hack!".

"Ba papapapa ooma mowmow papa ma ma mow!".

Kay's tanks fired into the distance.

"This is Girls und Napalm! The movie!". Alisa shouted.

"I'll be Sigourney Weaver!". Shouted Erwin.

"Kay can be Uma Thurman!". Yukari shouted.

"I'll Be Robert Downey Jr!". Tommy shouted.

The medical evacuation helicopter flew off.


	15. War! What is it good for?

"Alright, let's count our kills." Kay spoke, looking at a pile of BC dead.

"Gimme two spades." Tommy spoke. Erwin pulled out two ace of spades cards, and shoved each in a dead guerrilla's mouth.

"What are those for?". Asked Alisa.

"Death Cards! Let's Charlie know who did this!". Erwin responded.

"Alright, Let's move out!". Kay called.

The squad consisted of Yukari, Assam, Kay, Alisa, Naomi, Erwin, Tommy and Carpaccio.

They patrolled the ruined city, entire buildings were engulfed in flames, corpses littered the ground, along with discarded weapons and helmets.

Yukari was in the lead, scouting the field.

CRACK.

Yukari collapsed and hit the ground.

"SNIPER!". Kay shouted.

They took cover and wildly fired at the buildings, unsure where it was.

"Okay, Okay, did anyone see a sniper?". Tommy asked.

"No," was the general reply.

"Okay, than save your ammo!". He replied.

"Fuck this shit, we don't leave our friends." Kay leapt over and made a beeline towards Yukari.

"Ma'am sit the fuck down, she's tryin to draw us out!". Tommy continued, but Kay didn't stop.

"Ah! Fuck it!". He said, they resumed fire.

"Hold your fire! She's there!". Erwin said.

CRACK.

Kay hit the ground.

"Aw fuckin hell!". Alisa shouted.

"Well, we should pull out and come back with tanks!". Tommy commanded.

"Wait, there's only one sniper!". Erwin yelled.

"Stand down, she'll kill ya!". Tommy yelled.

"Fuck you all!". Erwin leapt over, and ran and fired.

Erwin sprinted through the cloud of dust created by friendly gunfire.

"Goddamit!", Erwin shouted. "Where's the sniper?".

She looked around a corner.

CRACK.

A bullet hit the wall, but not Erwin.

"Gah!". She shouted.

"What now?". Carpaccio shouted to Tommy.

"Press the attack!". He replied, and leapt over.

They took cover behind a ruined building.

CRACK.

Alisa fell.

"Oh goddamit, keep pressure on the wound! ". He instructed.

They removed her jacket and wrapped the wound with a bandage.

Erwin returned, "Keep Alisa here," Tommy instructed.

"Time for Payback." They all declared.

They rushed the sniper, showering the position with lead.

"You guys go on, I'll, get Kay and Yukari." Tommy instructed.

They entered the building through three different exits.

Carpaccio looked around, pointing her assault rifle.

CRACK.

The bullet grazed her.

Carpaccio aimed and pulled the trigger. Click.

Jammed.

The sniper took advantage and fired, unleashing a flurry of lead.

Carpaccio threw down her rifle and drew a 1911.

The sniper rapidly closed in.

RATATATATATATATATATAT, Erwin cut her down.

The Saunders troops closed in.

"Wait, isn't that Marie's ft 17 gunner?". Naomi asked.

"Shoot me.." the sniper was still alive, but was condemned to death.

"I say we let her rot." Erwin bluntly said.

"No, we should put her down." Assam spoke.

"Then Carpaccio should do it." Naomi looked.

Carpaccio planted the 1911 pistol to the side of her head.

And pulled the trigger.

"Your first kill." Erwin spoke.

They exited and found the three in a row, looking pale, but alive.

"Did ya do it?". Tommy asked, bandaging Kay's wound.

Carpaccio silently nodded.

"Who lives in a pine apple under the sea?".

"SpongeBob square pants!".

They sang carrying their wounded comrades through the burning city.

Now evening, it look like a scene in hell.

Carpaccio was in a world of shit. But she was no longer afraid.


	16. Ain't war hell?

Saunders troops had made good progress against the BC, in conjunction with Katyusha's forces making headway in the North.

The squad was dispatched to firebase Kay sanh, named after the actual base, Kay's idea.

The wounded members were already there, in recovery, but the others were still arriving in helicopters.

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"Get some!", Helmet Chan fired at some students in the rice field from the helicopter.

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"Get some!".

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"Get some!".

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"Get some, yeah!, yeah!, get some!"

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"C' mon, C'mon."

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"I got you mother!"

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"HAHA!", She finished.

"Anyone who runs, is a BC! Anyone who stands still, is a well disciplined BC!".

"I've got a hundred and fifty seven dead BCs killed!". She bragged.

"How can you shoot freshmen?". Carpaccio questioned her morality.

"Easy! You just don't lead em so much!". She replied.

"Ain't War hell?". Helmet Chan finished.

The helicopter hit the runway, letting them depart.

"Anyway, we should check how Kay, Alisa, Yukari are doing.", Naomi spoke.

"Jesus Christ, Carpaccio, you look like hammered shit!". A voice called.

"Oh my God! Pepperoni!". Carpaccio looked over.

"So, why did you join?". Carpaccio asked.

"Well, Kay actually discreetly released Anchovy's death to the rest of Anzio's senshadou team, so almost all, of us volunteered for the war.", She replied.

They continued to the medical ward, where they found Kay, Yukari, Alisa more or less fine.

"Hey guys, how's the war been going?". Kay asked, holding two ice cream cones.

"The froggy fucks have been crawling all over our tanks, launching rushes out of the jungle, nuthin major though, napalm exterminated them." Tommy replied.

"Hey, Guderian, doing better?". Erwin asked.

"Fantastic, Pepperoni's been cooking for us." Yukari replied.

"Hey Naomi, aren't you gonna ask me how I'm feel-". Alisa asked, before Naomi gave her the tightest hug.

"Aww, that's sweet." Kay looked over.

"Good, not enough wholesomeness in our world." Tommy spoke.

Tommy started up the Jeep as the others got in.

Kay sanh, was named after Khe sanh, and Kay recognized the pun potential.

Kay sanh operated as a massive airbase, gunships refueled and were supplied here. Hueys lined the runway in a row.

Hangars housed A1 skyraider ground attack aircraft, which functioned both as a fighter (Marie had almost no airforce) and ground attack, dropping Napalm and smashing ambushes.

"Anyways, while y'all were away, I authorized mass bombing campaigns using B29s we have." Kay explained. "We've been fire bombing the entire jungle and effectively created a wasteland."

Kay sanh was defended by bunkers and trenches. Tanks positioned in trenches, allowing them to fire, but only exposing the turret.

"As you were authorizing bombing campaigns, I upgraded almost all of our Shermans with French 105mm guns Asparagus gave us." Tommy spoke.

BOOM.

BOOOM.

It first came in the distance, like soft thumps. Then knocks on the door, it grew and grew.

BANG

BANG

Artillery struck the runway, forcing planes to serve wildly, the BC massed.

"MOVE MOVE!". Kay yelled, they leaped out and headed to the trenches.

The BC guerrillas swarmed like flies.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Erwin fired blindly into the mass with the M60.

"Naomi, we need air support, get to da choppa!". Kay yelled.

More BC guerillas hopped in the trench.

CRACK. Kay blasted her boomstick.

"Erwin! Fougasse mines!", Yukari called, throwing her a detonator.

Erwin pushed the switch.

The field, barren of trees and grass from Napalm usage burst aflame, incinerating the enemy.

BOOM!

A bunker and a tank ahead to the left exploded.

"THEY'RE IN THE TUNNELS!". Tommy shouted.

Alisa unleashed gunfire inside, stopping the advance.

Assam looked through the scope.

CRACK another down.

"Carpaccio, ammo!". Called Kay, wearing her cavalry hat and sunglasses.

She aimed the m2 50 Cal, and fired.

Tommy grabbed Alisa's radio.

"This is squad leader, we need a gunship on the area, over." He radioed.

"ROGER SQUAD LEADER, FIRE SUPPORT INBOUND."

An AC130 blanketed the field with 20mm mini gun fire.

Naomi flew from above, seated in the Huey gunship, firing away.

"TANKS!". Tommy called, Amx 13 tanks thundered towards the firebase.

The Amx 13s were lightly armoured, practically disintegrating when hit.

"Here, LAWS!". Yukari brought anti tank weapons.

Erwin pulled the tube and aimed down the sights.

The rocket hit the tank, sending it over in flames.

Friendly flamethrowers opened up as the enemy closed in.

Suddenly, a roar and a thunder was heard above.

Three B29 superfortresses dropped Napalm on the foe.

"HAHAHAHAHA YEAH! WOOO!". Tommy shouted.

The battle was over.

Some of the bodies were fused right to the ground from the heat.

"Radio transmission!". Alisa cried.

"Rukuriri, Rosehip and Pekoe have been captured, according to Aki."

"Then it's time we make the final push and kill Marie." Kay declared.


	17. Heart of Evil

One week earlier.

Rosehip, Rukuriri, Pekoe sailed on their small river boat, armed with machine guns and rocket launchers.

Pekoe straightened her beret, they no longer bothered to tie their hair, only making sure it was clean.

Originally, they were aided by Asparagus's expeditionary force, lead by Andou, but Marie had defeated them and took them prisoner.

The spies escaped, using a river boat.

"Hrrmph, I want some mangoes, I'm tired of the baguettes they gave us desu wa." Rosehip sighed.

They docked the river boat and went ashore to search for the tasty fruit.

The thick underbrush hampered vision and movement. They held their mat 49s at the ready.

"Yeah, I tried to go slower, but my broth-". Rosehip spoke, but stopped as Pekoe was unmoving and her gun aimed.

The bushes rustled. A tiger popped out.

"Jesus Christ! It's a tiger!". They ran back while firing their guns.

"Woah, Woah, what happened?". Rukuriri interrogated.

"Tiger! Fukin Tiger!". Pekoe mumbled.

"NEVER. GET. OFF. THE. BOAT." Rosehip spoke, terrified.

The days passed, slowly yet quickly.

The carnage was more apparent, burnt out huey wrecks with burial sites, adorned with photos of the Saunders students who flew them. Piles and piles of dead BC, with ace of spades cards shoved in their mouths.

Rukuriri had a recording of the University match planning, where St Gloriana and Ooarai met.

They would listen for hours on end, taking comfort in Darjeeling's voice.

Although Pekoe used to find it annoying, she began to listen to Darjeeling more and more, for guidance.

Three girls on a riverboat. The jungle obscured the banks, creating a strong sense of isolation.

Days would pass without them sharing a word. They grew skinny and pale, food needed to be rationed.

Yet they remained steadfast in their mission to terminate Marie.

"Marching fire is the only choice, isn't it?". The recorder played. Things were so much simpler back then.

"Well keep moving and fir-". A burst of gunfire was heard.

"BC!" Rukuriri screamed as tracers flew out from the jungle.

They fired into the foliage, against an unseen enemy.

BANG! A rocket smashed into the riverboat, knocking the three out.

Pekoe awoke in a bamboo cage.

Two darker skinned BC students laughed and spoke in a language she couldn't understand.

Suddenly, Marie and a man emerged from a door.

"I assure you, monsieur Carter, we have more hits lined up." She spoke.

"Let's set up a game." The man continued. "Pull out tangerine here and brownie."

Marie ordered the two BC guards, who dragged out Pekoe and Rukuriri.

The man pulled out a revolver, stuck a single bullet and spun the chamber.

Pekoe and Rukuriri were shoved into a desk and chair.

The man placed the revolver between them on the desk.

The BC guards planted their guns to the side of the girls heads.

"Play, orange!". A guard shouted.

Pekoe sweated intensely, and pulled the trigger. Empty.

Then it was Rukuriri's turn.

"I dddddont wanna die..". She whimpered.

The guard slapped her. "Play brownie!".

Rukuriri closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Click.

Pekoe took a deep breath and fired. Click. Not yet.

Rukuriri played again an-BANG!

Carter and the guards laughed.

Pekoe and Rukuriri's corpse were tossed in another cell.

"Oh no, we got another one." A voice spoke.

Pekoe looked up. A half starved Andou.

Pekoe cradled Rukuriri's body and cried.

Rosehip emerged from the rest of the prisoners.

She hit the ground and wept.

Pekoe hugged Rukuriri, wishing.

But, she felt Rukuriri's chest collapsing and expanding.

There might be a chance.


	18. Apocalypse now

"Oh, and by the way, I'm performing in the show tonight!". Kay spoke.

"Be careful, you might actually make some of the straight girls rethink their preferences." Tommy retorted.

Kay organized a show on the dock yard for the troops, and Kay was the star attraction.

Alisa, Assam, Erwin, Naomi, Yukari, sat on the bleachers with the rest of the crowd.

"So does Saunders always throw these shows?". Asked Assam.

"We throw parties, not shows, and the shows we DO throw involve tanks, so this'll be new." Naomi clarified.

"Hey guys, we got the food.", Alisa, Yukari, Erwin returned carrying a mountain of Italian food.

"Oh, the shows about to start!". Alisa spoke through a mouthful of spaghetti.

A helicopter, piloted by Tommy, landed on the platform in front of the bleachers.

Out popped Kay, wearing star spangled bra and panties, a cowboy hat, and boots to match.

"Yup, and that's about what's expected from Kay." Erwin spoke.

Kay began dancing in the most racy way possible, causing the crowd to go wild.

Unfortunately, due to Saunders's relaxed environment, they didn't have security for performances.

And so, the crowd poured from the bleachers and onto the stage.

Kay realized what was happening and made a dash for the chopper.

"Now you've done it!". Tommy shouted as they took off.

However, a few troops clung on the landing skid of the chopper, but Tommy shook them off and sent them plunging into the ocean.

"Get some clothes on! We're landing soon!". He continued.

The BC training ground had been converted into a massive barracks, and students who were aware of the war, wasted no time opening taverns and bars to turn a quick profit.

"Jeez, that went bad real quick." Alisa spoke, half laughing.

They drove to the landing pad where the helicopter landed, Kay exited, wearing a trench coat.

"Let's get some drinks!". Kay declared. They moseyed on down to the nearest bar.

Two hours later.

"_Hick_! We should reeeeallly get some rest, we haaave a battled ! Tomorrow." Kay mumbled.

"Right." They all drunkenly agreed.

Tommy opened the door and headed inside, except it wasn't.

"Oh sorry Kay, _hick_! I mixed up the doors, I'll be going now _hick_!". He rambled.

"No, you're welcome to stay _hick_!". She spoke.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Tommy got the message.

Kay awoke in bed, and looked around. Their clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Good mornin' sugah," Tommy spoke.

Kay gave a quick smooch.

Eventually, they got ready.

Their target was Hamburger Hill, once again, Kay's idea, Marie's base of operations.

"Hamburger Hill is a goddamn honeycomb of trenches, tunnels, artillery, villages and more." Tommy explained.

"First we're gonna take the trench line before we get to the hill." Kay instructed.

"Then we capture two BC outposts in two villages, alpha and bravo." Tommy continued.

"Flamethrowers will be used to clear the tunnels and trenches of Charlie, air and armour support will be readily available." Kay continued.

"We'll arrive in choppers and scale the hills." Tommy finished. "Dismissed!".

Rukuriri was still alive, but she barely holding on.

They gently wrapped her in whatever clothing they could spare, and checked her around the clock.

But the prisoners knew liberation was close, Katyusha in the North, and Kay and Tommy in the South.

The guards returned. They dragged out Rosehip and Pekoe.

They were forced into chairs and a table in between.

There was a crowd of guards, laughing and placing bets.

The revolver was spun.

"You play, red!". The guard shouted.

Rosehip took a breath.

"RAAAAAAAH!". She shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Click.

"Your turn orange!".

Pekoe placed the gun to her head, tears streaming down.

The guard slapped her. "You shoot orange, you shoot!".

"It's alright Pekoe," Rosehip mumbled.

Click.

The guards laughed.

Rosehip laughed along.

She pulled the trigg-BANG!

A guard dropped dead.

Rosehip seized her weapon with lighting speed and opened fire.


	19. Crush the BC!

"Comrades!". Katyusha spoke to the troops.

The Pravda Manchuria troops were based off of the People's Liberation Army.

"Today, we march on Hanoi, and we slay the pig Marie!", she declared.

"Hail Chairwoman Katyusha!". The Manchuria force shouted.

Unlike Havana or regular Pravda uniforms, Pravda Manchuria outfits wore thick, black ushankas, large baggy trousers and thick winter coats.

Katyusha chose the Manchuria force for it's reputation, it had crushed the all stars university in a match, despite having inferior equipment.

Unfortunately, she would've liked to bring some units to the Ooarai compound team, but it had a massive civil war, only ending five months earlier.

Like Chi ha tan, they loved charges, but would incorporate smoke shells and attacked weak points rather than head on.

Suddenly, a melodic melody filled the air, the internationale.

"Qǐ lái, jī hán jiāo pò de nú lì, Qǐ lái, quán shì jiè shòu kǔ de rén!", the Manchurian force sang in Chinese.

Not to be outdone, the regular Pravda units sang along in Russian.

"Kipit naš razum vozmušcjonnyj I v smertnyj boj vesti gotov."

The attack was mainly infantry, covered by t34 85s, acting artillery.

The infantry commander was one Jacqueline Lee, who was of Chinese descent.

"Chairwoman Katyusha, my infantry will capture the town, while your tanks provide fire support." Lee explained.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Katyusha spoke.

The attackers crept out of their trenches, and positioned two Maxim guns in the bushes.

Katyusha watched from afar. The infantry were lying prone.

The machine guns fired, catching the BC by surprise, followed by an artillery barrage by the two t34s.

With a roar, the troops stood up and rushed the BC, tossing grenades and firing their Aks.

The BC, out numbered and exhausted from battling Saunders, quickly withdrew into the town and used guerrilla tactics.

"Comrade Katyusha, you may now move in your tanks." Lee radioed.

Katyusha waved, and the tanks moved in.

In the city, Manchurian units moved in mortars and machine guns, bombarding positions and suppressing them with machine gunfire.

"Let's move Let's move Let's move!". Tommy yelled as they disembarked from the hueys.

The trench line was a former set of BC freedom defenses, overrun and repurposed.

Two Shermans accompanied the infantry.

They crawled through the jungle, and reached the trench lines.

"Flamethrowers, let them burn!". Kay shouted.

Two jets of flame burst out.

Suddenly, an rpg hit a sherman.

"Fire, fire from the ridge!". Yukari called.

Erwin moved the m60 and gave supporting fire.

"This is squad leader, requesting Napalm on the Ridge." Tommy radioed using Alisa's radio pack.

"COPY, NAPALM INBOUND, CLEAR THE AREA."

Aircraft hit the Ridge and set it aflame.

"Let's move!". Kay ordered. They continued up the hill.

Hamburger Hill used to function as a former residential block unlike the actual one, every building needed to be cleared.

"Erwin! Covering fire!". Tommy shouted.

Erwin slung the ammo belt over her arm and sprayed with the m60 the building as Carpaccio, Alisa, Yukari, Kay, Tommy dashed over.

"Street's all clear." Naomi and Assam reported from the bell tower.

"Kay! Breach and clear!". Tommy shouted.

She lined the shotgun up against the door hinges.

One by one, they were blown apart.

Pekoe and Rosehip dashed back to the prison cells.

They shot off the locks.

"Let's move!". Andou shouted, picking up a mas 49 rifle.

The rest of the prisoners armed themselves as Rosehip and Pekoe picked up Rukuriri.


	20. With extreme prejudice

They kicked the door down, grenades were tossed in.

Erwin moved and sprayed the inside of the building with gunfire.

They moved in.

"Where's Marie fuck bag?". Kay interrogated a wounded BC.

"In the sewers." The BC spat out blood.

"Tell me more fucker." Tommy interrogated.

"A base underneath." The guerilla choked.

"Check the area guys." Kay ordered.

As Assam and Naomi arrived, they were looking for an entrance or sewer grate.

"Found it," Yukari reported.

"Jesus Christ, they're fucking savages." Erwin shouted. The sewer was filled with floating corpses.

"C'mon now, we've faced worse, turn on the flash lights and let's go." Tommy spoke.

They waded through the corpses, faces frozen with fear and anger.

Katyusha dismounted, and grabbed an AK 74u.

"Lee, how's the house clearing going!". She yelled.

"Comrade Katyusha, we've burned and slaughtered our way through the BC devils," She reported.

"Katyusha sama, the BC bastards don't stop coming!". Klara ran to Katyusha.

"Where's Nonna then?". Katyusha asked.

"She discovered the BC is coming out of the sewers, and went down to investigate!". Klara replied.

"Graaaah, then we must follow!". Katyusha declared.

"I'll lead the way!", Klara spoke.

The former prisoners crawled around in the dark, guns at the ready.

BANG. BC guerillas were alerted. Gunfire.

Pekoe was separated from the rest in the chaos.

She used her small size to blend in with the environment.

A figure holding a torch walked in the darkness.

Pekoe tried to sneak away, but the figure heard.

BLAM. BLAM. The figure shot, but missed. Pekoe returned fire.

The figure hit the ground. The torch illuminated it's face. Marie.

She was no longer a proud commander wearing BC freedom blue.

She wore a black tee shirt and pants.

Pekoe approached her.

Marie laughed in hysterics as she died.

She beckoned Pekoe to come closer, Pekoe found herself obeying despite the fact it could be a trap.

Marie coughed blood and muttered two words.

"The horror."

"The horror."

"The horror."

It reverberated throughout the tunnels.


	21. Casualties of War

As they traversed the sewer, the corpses got more and more decayed and bloated, the squad maintained an unofficial code of silence.

Suddenly, a light shined in the darkness. It wasn't theirs.

RATATATATATATATATATAT The group wasted no time firing.

"Whoa, Whoa, Prekratit' ogon'! Eto nonna!". The figure shouted.

"Nonna?". Kay shouted.

"Da, it's me." She shouted back.

"Where's Katyusha?". Tommy asked.

"Back in Hanoi." She responded.

"Wait, you came here from BC Hanoi?". Asked Erwin.

"Da, I followed the sewers." Nonna continued.

"Nonna! Where have you gone?". Katyusha popped out from behind the corner riding on Klara, an asian girls accompanied the two.

"Hey Katyusha!". Yukari greeted. "Who's the new student?".

"Ni Hao, wo shi Jacqueline, everyone calls me Lee or Jackie." She answered.

"And you must be Thomas Rogers, the best smuggler one can find in the mercenary world." She continued.

"Well, my reputation precedes me." Tommy spoke.

"So, we've both discovered Marie is hiding in her sewer fortress." Kay spoke. "Let's kill the bitch."

They all agreed, continuing through the sewer and reached a rusty door.

"Must be it." Alisa spoke.

"Kay, breach and clear!". Tommy shouted.

Nonna kicked the door down, having to duck to get in.

"Mother of God…". Carpaccio spoke.

The base smelled of waste and decay, making the sewer smell like a perfume shop.

"Okay, eyes peeled everyone!". Katyusha spoke.

Pekoe walked away from the corpse, through the dark halls, mentally and physically destroyed.

A flashlight shined.

"Pekoe?". A voice spoke. Assam.

Pekoe fell to her knees and cried.

Rosehip and Andou wandered around. She checked Rukuriri.

Still breathing. But not for long without medical aid.

Andou and Rosehip stumbled around and right into a room.

Full of guards.

RATATATATATATATATATAT The guards were instantly shot dead, not by Andou.

"Well, we got em all." Yukari spoke to Erwin as they rounded the corner.

"Yukari sama!". Rosehip called, collapsing to the ground.

"Rosehip! Are you alright?". Yukari called, rushing over.

"Please, her first," Rosehip panted, pointing to Rukuriri.

Before she knew, Andou, Rukuriri, Rosehip were carried out in stretchers.

"Jesus Christ, call an evac chopper and get more stretchers." Tommy spoke as he saw the starved out near skeletal prisoners."

Nonna immediately acted mother to the youngest prisoners, most who were first years who joined to fight the BC.

"Look, we found the fucker!". Alisa, Naomi and Carpaccio returned.

They dragged Marie's body, riddled with bullet holes.

"The war is won then." Kay declared.

"Kay could you call a Huey for us, we need to get back to our own army." Katyusha spoke.

"No prob", Kay replied.

The ex prisoners were hurriedly airlifted out to a field hospital, Katyusha, Nonna, Klara, and Jacqueline were dropped to the North.

"Our mission is compete, but the city is still swarming with BC." Alisa reported.

"I have an idea." Tommy replied.

The squad rode out on the back of a tank as waves of aircraft flew above.

The sky raiders struck first. Napalm burned the city, followed by B29s, then choppers loaded with infantry to finish the job.

They had won, their destination was the BC port of Saigon, and head home.


	22. The untouchables

Three days later,

Saunders Guantanamo Bay.

Pekoe awoke in the hospital bed, surrounded by her friends, suffering from disease and malnutrition.

"Good morning Pekoe." Tommy greeted. "Now, I don't want to bother you too much but I need a report of any notable enemy personnel in the sewer compound."

"Well, there was a man, Marie called him "Carter", forced us to play Russian roulette, which is why Rukuriri is in a coma." Pekoe replied.

"Motherfucker…" Tommy spoke. "Carter is involved…".

"What, you know him?". Pekoe asked.

"No, he's just an infamous mercenary." He responded.

"Anyway, since MEXT agent Marie was terminated by you, after all, that was the whole reason of the war, MEXT has changed tactics once more." Tommy spoke.

"What do you mean?", Pekoe spoke, more intrigued.

"I think it's best if we show you the evidence." Tommy finished.

He pulled out a camera and played it on the TV.

"Jesus Christ…." Erwin spoke.

The video showed Ooarai, but it was the after math of a massive hit. Gunmen successfully terminated the student council, the rest of Angler fish team.

"I've got a conclusion on what happened." Tommy and Yukari emerged on camera.

"There is no body of Miho Nishizumi or the rest, but it shows a struggle, they've been abducted." Tommy reported.

"Oh God." Kay looked.

Erwin moves the camera, putting the Pravda girls in view, who are putting the corpses in body bags.

"This is war, we need to hunt down MEXT operatives, fast." Katyusha spoke.

"The last ones must be captured alive, they are middlemen, we need the actual orchestrator of the operation." Assam explained.

"It was that Ribbon girl, Shizuka and Ami, right?". Alisa asked.

"Yup," responded Naomi.

"We need her captured." Erwin spoke.

The recording ended.

"With Carter's involvement, the game has changed." Tommy finished.

Tommy returned to the cafeteria, everyone looking gloom.

"I've broke it to Pekoe." He announced.

"Aki told us where Shizuka is hiding." Alisa announced. "She hasn't been in public since the start of the war to kill Marie."

"However, she might've been comprised." She finished.

Shizuka was hiding out in a tank warehouse, where their operations were reportedly launched.

At 8:00 pm, three truck loads of gunmen entered.

"Alright, we ram the garage door, bust in guns ablaze." Kay announced.

"Are we sure this is the place?", Katyusha asked.

"We've got nowhere else." Tommy replied. "Assam, gun the engine."

The van rammed the garage door.

Inside, teams of enemy gunmen were in shock.

"HANDS UP OR I'LL PUT YALL DOWN IN THE GROUND!", Kay yelled.

"You don't understand, this is just a tankathlon match!". A girl with a massive ribbon in her head shouted.

"Look miss, we're not stupid, and you clearly have a gun, so come quietly or get put down." Tommy spoke.

They were shoved into the trucks, cuffed.

They continued to search the ware house, when they heard muffled screaming.

"Aki?". Erwin asked, finding her tied and muffled in a bag.

Aki was released, "They found out and tried to kill me, but they heard you guys."

"We'll put you in a safe house." Yukari spoke.

As they left, Kay spoke up. "We actually don't have a team name."

"I know!". Tommy spoke with a big smile.

"The untouchables."


	23. Touchable

They arrived back at base.

Tommy and Naomi drove the prisoner van to the detention center.

"Talk scumbag!", Tommy shouted.

Once again, they beaten the prisoner senseless, in accordance, Shizuka spat out a fuck you.

"Naomi, get a few of the other prisoners." Tommy instructed.

He handcuffed and put them in chairs, next to Shizuka. Tommy drew his revolver.

"Now, we're gonna play a game, ya here?". He spoke.

He loaded a single bullet into the chamber, and spun it.

"Now, who's gonna die first?". He spoke.

He pointed the gun at the first prisoner.

Click.

The second.

Click.

The third.

BANG!

He loaded another round into the chamber.

"Okay, I'll talk!", she shouted.

"Who hired you?". He asked.

"Renta Tsuji, he hired me and Carter to put Miho out of action, whatever means necessary, he told us." Shizuka confessed.

"We got our man." He looked at Naomi with a devilish smile.

"And so, we both concluded Renta Tsuji used his powers to bribe the Law, hire mercenaries to assassinate our friends." Naomi finished, breathless.

"Well, we should've expected Renta, but he's not the killer type." Katyusha spoke up.

"That's why he hired Matthew Carter, to do his dirty work." Tommy finished.

"We need to have him dead. ASAP." Kay finished.

"Anyways, Alisa, could you escort Aki to the safe house." Kay spoke.

"Yes ma'am!", she replied.

Aki joined her and down the elevator they went.

"Going down?". A student from university who was visiting today asked.

"Yes," Alisa replied.

BANG. BANG.

The entire squad heard the gunshots.

"From the elevator!". Yukari shouted.

They ran downstairs to catch it.

The elevator doors opened.

Two corpses and a message written in blood.

"TOUCHABLE".


	24. Rising Action

Ami Chono had successfully infiltrated Saunders disguised as a university student, and assassinated Aki and Alisa.

They were both shot through the head, dying instantly.

"No, not you please, just." Kay looked with a blank stare.

Naomi was hit the worst, she fell to her knees and cradled Alisa's body, hugging it tight.

For the first time, she wept. She wasn't grieving because Alisa died, she grieved because she should have told her earlier, but it was too late now.

She wasn't coming back.

The rest of the untouchables looked on in silence.

"Huh," Tommy panted. "We need to dig up files on Renta Tsuji and where he is, and terminate him."

"Assam, organize a team of agents to find out where Retna is, and find out how to assault the damn place." Kay exhaustedly spoke.

Erwin and Yukari gently carried Aki's body and sealed it in a body bag.

They were placed in the freezer, turned into a makeshift Morgue.

"Naomi, you uh, may have the day off." Kay told her breathless.

Naomi wiped her tears and went to the freezer for her dead crush.

The freezer was no longer filled with food, but bodies.

Anzu Kadotani, 2000-2018.

Yuzu Koyama, 2000-2018

Momo Kawashima, 2000-2018

Saori Takebe, 2000-2018

Hana Isuzu, 2000-2018

Mako Reizei, 2000-2018

Alisa, 2001-2018

Aki 2003-2018

Statuses: deceased.

Cause: Termination by Gunfire.

Kay sat next to Tommy. "How can we win." Kay sighed, wiping tears.

"Define "can"". Tommy replied.

"Any sort of strategy, tactic." She spoke.

"Ma'am you can't win with strategy, but only a single way." Tommy spoke.

"What then, please just tell me." Kay pleaded.

"He sends one of his guys, you send one of yours." Said Tommy. "He pulls a knife, you pull a gun."

"He sends one of yours to the hospital, you send his to the Morgue."

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

Cautiously, Kay opened the door, gun ready.

Koume.

"Hi, umn, I heard what happened to Miho San." She spoke.

"How do you know?". Kay interrogated.

"You see, they told me through Erwin." Koume waved behind.

Three figures stood on the sandy beach.

"And, we'd like to join your cause." Koume continued.


	25. Renta Tsuji must die

The untouchables's numbers were greatly bolstered. Asparagus has decided to assist in their mission, Andou and the rest of the Freedom high prisoners have joined.

The history club and Koume have also come for vengeance.

"I also have lots of important news I've just learned." Koume spoke.

"Erika and Alice has gone missing for a couple of days." She explained.

"Possible abduction or termination." Tommy said to Kay.

"Headmaster Nishizumi has also gone to Germany to visit Maho, but she privately told me that her mother never got there." She continued.

"Once again, most likely termination." Tommy spoke.

"Erwin!". The history club cried. They encircled and hugged her.

"Yukari! Come in!", they shouted, and dragged her in the circle as well.

"I heard Carpaccio is here, where is she?". Caesar asked.

"Probably cooking in the mess hall." Erwin pointed.

Rukuriri awoke. She was no longer in the hell of the BC prison.

She tried to move her legs, but no response.

"Woah, Woah, calm there." Andou spoke.

Assam rushed in the room.

"Rukuriri, stay calm, you're safe now," she spoke. "You just survived a point-blank headshot."

"Your spine just absorbed all the damage, but your legs are permanently paralyzed." Assam explained.

Rukuriri hugged Assam and gently cried.

Assam carried her and placed her on a wheelchair.

"Alright, I found out where Renta is hiding." Assam spoke as she wheeled Rukuriri out.

The whole team except Naomi was here, Andou, Assam, Caesar, Carpaccio, Erwin, Jacqueline, Kay Katyusha, Klara, Koume, Oryou, Pekoe, Pepperoni, Rosehip, Rukuriri, Saemonza, Tommy, Yukari.

"Renta Tsuji has a comfy position at a Leclerc hotel he privately bought, fortified and filled with guards." Assam reported.

"Smart, he chose the hotel so we can't just level the place with tanks." Tommy spoke.

"Then we must breach it and take him out." Katyusha spoke.

"I'm assuming everyone except for me and Jackie here have no experienced in close quarters urban combat?". Tommy asked.

Everyone except Tommy and Lee shook their heads in a yes.

"Hao, we will plan the assault." Lee spoke.

"Now, we should interview everyone who built the hotel, construction workers, security companies, whatever, and help us plan a way to take the hotel." Tommy spoke.

"Also we need a standardized agent uniform, not including our armies." He finished.

"Ooh, what about suits and trench coats!". Kay spoke.

"Now we're talkin!". Tommy spoke.


	26. Planning an assault

"Oh yeah, I'm liking the outfit thing here." Erwin spoke.

"Alright, our first order of business is to dispatch agents to monitor and protect fellow commanders." Kay declared.

Katyusha came out wearing a trench coat and a tiny pair of slacks, button up shirt and tie.

"It's absolutely imperative we hold the line, their attacks are getting sporadic and deadlier. And even worse, Ami Chono is on the loose and must be captured." Assam spoke.

Each agent had a knife, pistol and sunglasses.

"Our first team will monitor and protect Darjeeling. Assam, Pekoe, Rosehip," Kay read out.

The four got into a black car and set off.

"Nonna, Klara, we will hunt Ami!". Katyusha declared.

They got into a helicopter and set off.

"History Buffs and Yukari, you will scout out and interview the people who built the hotel. We will use this info to launch an assault." Tommy spoke.

They headed off.

"Koume, Andou, Carpaccio and Pepperoni, you'll look out for Éclair, and Jajka."

"So what do we do?". Asked Rukuriri from her wheelchair.

"We analyze the map, train troops and prepare the attack." Kay answered.

"Jackie is trying to get support from other schools and get more volunteers." Tommy spoke.

Jacqueline already got Nilgiri of St Gloriana, Anzio, Amaretto, Pravda, Alina.

Tommy returned to his office and pulled up a map and some dossiers.

The Leclerc hotel, made by the same company which made the restaurants was two stories high.

The building had a swimming pool and was surrounded by thick concrete walls with barbed wire.

He pulled up the dossier, it contained units they had at disposal.

Team leaders, increase fighting effectiveness.

Katyusha, Kay, Jacqueline.

T34 85. Armored vehicle good for breaching walls and providing fire support.

Breachers, heavily armed and armored, can breach walls and locked doors.

Erwin, Klara, Andou, Pepperoni, Yukari.

Assaulters, standard infantry, good for clearing rooms.

Alina, Amaretto, Nilgiri, Pekoe, Rosehip, Carpaccio, Oryou, Caesar.

Snipers, perfect for suppression.

Naomi, Assam, Nonna, Saemoza.

Air support, supply attackers, provide fire support and monitor the battlefield.

Helmet-Chan.

He looked at the map for positioning.

There was one thing that stuck out, a water tower.

He moved the sniper units to take position above.

The front gate, three Assaulters, t34, two Breacher, team leader.

Rooftop, Helmet Chan, two Assaulters, team leader, one Breacher.

Rear entrance, three Assaulters, team leader, two Breachers.

The plan was complete.

The St Gloriana Girls were back at their school, it had been several months.

It was tiring work, checking tea for poison, clearing the area, and more.

At evening, the girls watched the grounds.

BANG.

"SNIPER!". Pekoe shouted.

BANG

BANG

BANG

The sniper retreated.


	27. Black operations

They checked on Darjeeling and knocked on the door.

Silence.

They bust in, and find Darjeeling missing, and a broken window.

Abducted.

"So I'd thought the wind would blow you three towards me again." Mika spoke.

The Pravda girls wanted to use Mika as bait.

"You first get my Aki, killed, THEN YOU ASK ME TO BE BAIT." She shouted, tears now streaming out.

"MIKKO HAD TO BE PLACED ON SUICIDE WATCH FROM HER EXTREME DEPRESSION!". She ranted.

Katyusha turned back. Mika had a veeery strong argument.

She rejected both protection from the combined schools and requests for assistance from her.

The Pravda girls returned to Havana to plan their next move.

"When Mr tsuji asked us to reinforce the walls of the hotel he specifically asked to reinforce it with granite." The Chief Construction officer explained.

"It costs a fortune, but he paid well. I dunno why he would need the strongest rock, you need a concentrated force in the center of mass to crack it."

"Thank you for your time." Caesar spoke as she turned the concealed recording device off.

"The roof has a massive glass sun canopy which leads down right to the first floor." The ex administrator spoke. "Mr Tsuji paid the company and us to leave the hotel for his own private use."

Yukari thanked her and finished the recording.

"Okay guys, you got everything right?". Erwin spoke as they regrouped.

"Yeah, we got the Intel." Yukari replied.

They headed to Tommy, who would use this info to assault the hotel.

Soon, day turned to night.

"Hmpf, we need to think how to find Ami." Katyusha sighed. As she got ready to sleep.

"Katyusha, phone call for you." Nonna spoke as she emerged from the bath wrapped in a towel.

"Hi, Katyusha, it's Tommy, we've got some results on our planned assault, and we have good reason to believe Ami is also holed up inside, so don't get too worried." He spoke.

Katyusha went to sleep, cuddling with Nonna.

Kay returned to Tommy with coffee, "Jeez, you've been working a while." Kay spoke.

He had been listening to the history buffs's intelligence they gathered. And out of all of it, a sound assault plan.

"Thanks." He replied with blood shot eyes and the beginning of a beard.

Kay dragged him into her room.

Assam, Rosehip, Pekoe drove back, exhausted and defeated.

"The great Katyusha sama will now give Nonna a ride." Katyusha mumbled, dreaming of growing at least another inch.

The phone rang.

"Katyusha!" Klara called as Katyusha grogilly picked up the phone.

Gunfire and explosions were heard in the background.

"MEXT has launched an invasion at the Bay of Pigs, we need reinforcements immediately!". She cried in anguish.


	28. Invasion

In the dead of night, MEXT commandos hit Pravda's Havana.

They wore all stars university colors as a ruse, but everyone knew.

B26 bombers flew overhead. Anti aircraft guns lit up, downing several.

Klara aimed her AK.

CRACK.

CRACK

Tanks were soon on the beach, post war m41 Walker bulldogs.

"WHAT DO WE DO MA'AM?". Some of the newer recruits screamed.

"Fall back across the bridge!". She shouted back.

They exited their trenches, artillery and bombs flying everywhere.

"Help! Kaf, Help!". One recruit was shot in the leg.

"Here," Klara shouted as she dragged her back.

BANG.

Klara looked back, a stray fragment killed the recruit. She let go.

"Move Comrade, across!". Lee shouted as they reached the bridge barricade.

"Take cover!". She shouted as a shell struck the bridge.

More MEXT commandos approached the bridge.

BLAM BLAM BLAM

The Dshk machine gun forced them back.

"TANK!", Klara shouted.

A walker bulldog flanked the bridge and fired.

"FALL BACK!".

BANG.

The tank burst aflame.

Klara and Lee looked over, an is 2.

Nonna.

"You think I'd leave you to die." Nonna climbed out.

Fires burned in the distance in other sectors as night turned to dawn. They won here but MEXT had a foothold.

Early morning, Saunders response.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Katyusha radioed.

"Happy to crush MEXT bastards any day." Kay replied.

"Alright, let's go!". Tommy shouted.

They jumped and parachute out of the C130.

AC130 gunships fired into the landing site as anti aircraft fire intensified.

They hit the ground. "Move, let's move!". Tommy shouted as they attacked the airfield.

"It's like the invasion of Grenada." Yukari mumbled as they attacked.

MEXT commandos fired from the control tower.

"Erwin!". Tommy shouted, "Suppress those bastards!".

Erwin fired the M60 at the tower, silencing it.

"Alright, breach the door!". He continued.

Kay blew the door off the hinges and they moved in.

Yukari spotted a commando and fired, killing her.

Four captured Pravda students, badly beaten, were hurriedly freed.

"Caesar, Oryou, Secure the area, Saemonza, take position in the control tower!". Kay shouted.

The airfield was clear. Shermans were rapidly air dropped on the runway.

Gunfire raged at them as they approached the hangars.

BANG

BANG

Rockets flew.

"Goddamit! I don't wanna die here!". Caesar shouted as the enemy fired.

"Erwin, suppress them while we flank!". Kay shouted.

Kay, Yukari, Tommy, Caesar and Oryou flanked the hangars and entered from the side.


	29. Counterattack

"Gyaaah! Faster!". Katyusha grumbled. The tank Convoy was extremely slow.

Finally, the tank Convoy had caught up with the infantry.

"Katyusha, you've arrived." Klara sighed.

"Let's begin the counter attack." Katyusha declared.

"Without air support?". Lee spoke.

"Saunders has us covered." Katyusha replied as she watched a skyraider aircraft shot down a Bomber.

Katyusha waved her hand, "FORWARD!".

Friendly mortars sang as the infantry attacked the enemy compound.

MEXT commandos hit the attackers with concealed artillery, pushing them back.

"Keep moving!", Katyusha shouted as her tanks rolled on.

"Katyusha, this is suicide, their tanks are better armed!". Nonna spoke.

"Keep hitting them, they're outnumbered!". Katyusha spoke.

"Condor five, sink the landing ships!". Tommy yelled.

"ROGER." Helmet chan responded.

"This is for Alisa, motherfucker."

The skyraider lined up and released rockets and cannon fire, setting them ablaze.

"AMI IS A WHORE." Erwin spraypainted on the tank.

They were on a mission to liberate the occupied towns and fields.

As they moved through Pravda's Havana, they were greeted with overwhelming gratitude by the students who weren't involved in combat.

"Spacibo! Saunders!". Some students yelled as the tank Convoy passed through.

A tank convoy of jeeps and troops made their way to the hills, where heavy fighting took place.

"Commandos are firing from the treeline." Kay looked.

"Alright, let's clear em out." Tommy shouted as Yukari and the history buffs dismounted and crept towards the enemy.

Kay's tank rolled ahead, covering the infantry.

RATATATATATATATATATAT, MEXT heavy machine guns fired.

The infantry went prone as Erwin let loose.

CRACK. Saemonza got another one.

Kay fired high explosives in the trees.

Erwin let loose a volley of bullets, emitting satisfying thumps as they hit.

"Alright, the bastards are falling back." Tommy spoke.

They rushed forward, finding abandoned weapons and machine guns. MEXT was running out of ammo.

Assam landed the helicopter, out popped Pekoe, Rosehip and Naomi.

Naomi's eyes and nose were bright red. She reeked of alcohol.

"You umn alright?". Kay asked knowing full well she wasn't.

Ami Chono viewed the field. Most of her ammunition was depleted, she boarded a small speed boat, away from her troops.

Katyusha's t34 flanked the Walker bulldog, along with three other tanks.

BANG.

The first tank of the right blew up.

"Keep moving!". Katyusha screamed.

BANG.

Nonna's is2 caught fire.

"YOU BASTARDS!". She screamed. Her t34 flanked the m41 bulldog.

BOOM.

She fired.

The bulldog tank caught fire as its crew bailed out.

In a fit of rage, Katyusha mowed them down with machine gunfire before rushing to Nonna.

"Nonna, no!". Katyusha used all her strength to pull her out.

Nonna was badly burned.

Katyusha hurriedly soaked her legs in water as the infantry captured the trenches.

But there was no immediate medical aid.

Katyusha drew a flare and shot.

"Look, a flare!", Assam shouted.

She landed the chopper.

"Assam sama, Nonna is badly burned! I need help!". Katyusha panic screamed.

Nonna was placed on the helicopter and was airlifted to the Guantanamo Bay hospital.


	30. The Horrors of War

"Let's move we gotta push to the beach!". Tommy spoke.

The vehicle convoy cruised down the road, jeeps were armed with machine guns and Mortars. Above, helicopters flew in escort.

BANG

A concealed anti tank gun fired.

"AMBUSH!". Kay shouted.

Immediately, friendly helicopters and mortars fired.

"Dismount!". Yukari shouted. The history buffs and Yukari, Kay, Tommy, jumped out.

"GET DOWN!". Erwin shouted as explosions landed around.

"C'mon guys, we've gotta hold our ground!". Kay shouted.

"Bunch'a fuckin candy asses!". Tommy yelled.

Erwin fired her machinegun into the treeline in response.

"Alright, on me!". Tommy shouted as they followed him.

Yukari flanked the trench and sprayed the M16 into the trench.

"AH HAAAAH! KAF! KAF! HURGH." A MEXT commando clutched her stomach, coughing blood. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home." Then silence.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The remaining commandos continued firing.

BLAM.

"AAAAHHHAAA!". Caesar screamed as a bullet hit her.

"Someone help! Please help! ." She cried as Oryou and Erwin rushed to her. "Not yet… I don't want to go, please Erwin.. I wanna live. I wanna live. I wanna see my parents."

They hurriedly tried to stop the bleeding.

"MEDIC!". Erwin shouted.

Caesar was put on a stretcher and supplied with fresh blood to keep her alive.

Tommy advanced to the treeline where he found a dying Saunders student.

He looked over and held her hand.

"It's okay, I'm here, you can rest now." He calmly spoke.

The terror lifted from her face as she drifted off to an unending sleep.

They fired on, "STOP! STOP WE GIVE UP!", they shouted as they threw down their weapons.

Kay looked around. Some looked afraid, scared. Some were frozen with anger and determination.

But their war was over.

Katyusha pushed on with her troops, suffering heavy losses.

She was exhausted, combat against MEXT and the BC supported by them had taken a toll in everyone's health.

"Alright! We're on the beach!", Klara shouted, wielding the AK 47.

Artillery hit the lines as shock troopers rushed ahead.

Screams. Explosions. Silence.

Katyusha looked around. Some fought till then end. Most were just freshmen.

"DO NOT RELENT! FOR PRAVDA!". Klara cried in another charge.

"KATYUSHA GET DOWN!". A sniper shot Klara instead.

She coughed and motioned Katyusha to come over.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you." Klara panted, she given herself as a sacrifice, but she wasn't coming back this time. Katyusha hugged her. "Keep going, I'm fine." Klara spoke.

Katyusha stayed still.

"It's getting dark… Dad? Is that you? I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."


	31. At what cost?

The next moments were a blur.

"KLARA! YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO DIE!". Katyusha shrieked, trying to keep her awake.

"Yes….. Katyusha sama, I don't have permission to die…". She groaned.

Klara was extremely pale, and was flown to the nearest hospital.

Katyusha grabbed the glue bottle and sealed her wound.

"Katyusha, I, I, can't see, it's too dark."Klara spoke.

"You wanna move her feet up so the blood goes to her head!". Assam shouted.

Katyusha moved her legs up, reviving her.

Klara moved to the door and the helicopter and threw up.

"She's going into shock! We're nearly there." Assam continued.

Katyusha moved to comfort her, keeping her comfortable.

The helicopter landed and Klara was rushed inside on a stretcher.

Nonna looked around as doctors changed her bandages.

To her horror, a new face joined the casualty list.

The fighting continued.

Yukari shot a commando and slid in the trench where she took cover.

The commando looked over, "Do you have the nightmares?".

"Every night." Yukari responded.

"Heh, it's nice to know I'm not alone." The commando spoke as she died.

The rest of the commandos threw down their arms and surrendered.

Nonetheless, the Guantanamo Bay detention facility was fully crowded.

Katyusha thought back as she stayed by Klara's side.

Two years earlier.

"Tommy, you've fought in war?" Katyusha asked.

"Yeah, I was hired to fight in Afghanistan." he replied.

"How is war?". Katyusha asked out of curiosity.

"Isn't much fuckin good, sometimes you don't see the enemy at all, and when you do see them, you remember they're humans, like you and me." He continued.

"Some of the older mercenaries were ex soldiers, they never got an education, so they could do nothing but fight."

"I've seen so many die to the point it's regular business."

"Katyusha, I'm tired. Please come stay with me." Nonna cried.

Katyusha snapped out of the flashback.

Katyusha crawled into the bed with her.

But she looked back at Klara.

"Just take it easy, Naomi." Kay comforted. Naomi lost all her energy, she hadn't slept in days.

They rounded the corner and saw Katyusha trying to push the two beds together.

Naomi moved and promptly helped her push the beds together and crawled in.

"Guess she needs some comfort too huh?". Tommy walked out holding coffee and some files.

"Anyway, I have the full list of casualties." He grimly spoke. He pulled out the file.

MEXT dead: 500

Captured: 400

Wounded: 100

Pravda dead:750

Wounded:150

Saunders dead:250

Wounded:300

Non combatant casualties

100 wounded


	32. Trauma

Mika silently cried. Aki was the least fortunate of them. Mika used to hoard food for herself, but ended up giving most to Aki.

She terribly missed her, Aki had even been kidnapped, but now she was dead.

She called Mikko, and agreed to meet her at her place.

She arrived. But Mikko wasn't here.

CRACK.

"So, Tommy, Éclair has agreed to join our Alliance, but Jajka isn't because she doesn't trust allies." Andou radioed.

"Can't blame her, BC freedom and St Gloriana have let her down already, so has Kuromorimine which helped them fight in a previous tournament." Tommy chuckled as he ended the call.

Jajka looked around. 50 MEXT commandos trapped her inside.

She grabbed a sword and made a last bloody stand.

"Well, she died as she lived, a fucking maniac." Andou spoke as she looked at the carnage.

Koume, Carpaccio, Pepperoni were busy sealing up bodies in a bag.

Jajka had taken thirty commandos with her.

Assam, Pekoe, Rosehip silently packed up Mika's body.

Saunders Guantanamo Bay Hospital.

Naomi, Katyusha, Klara, Nonna slept soundly in the double bed they created.

"Alright, Gimme a card." Kay spoke. "Goddamnit, twenty five."

"Hah, I win." Tommy spoke.

"Oh, they're awake." Erwin spoke as the history buffs (except Caesar) and Yukari finished their war game.

"Urghmm, the Great Katyusha feels too comfortable to leave." She mumbled.

"Nonna and Klara are thankful Katyusha has kept us company." Nonna spoke.

Lee waltzed through the door.

"Tongzhi Nonna, it's time for your bandage changing." Lee spoke.

Nonna grumbled a bit as she was wheeled to another room, Katyusha was allowed to follow.

Klara was still hooked up on blood and plasma transfusion.

"I think, Klara will now sleep now." She said incredibly drowsy.

Klara had been incredibly tired and prone to fainting as the time it took to unload her and supply her with blood, she didn't have enough to properly operate.

"Let's bring her into the sunlight, no one's here to keep her company, unlike Nonna." Tommy spoke.

"Anyway, our strike teams are mostly resting, the invasion threw a wrench in the gears." Kay spoke.

"Umn, you sure you know what are you doing?". Yukari questioned.

"You do know I have seen friends and enemies die right in front of me?", Tommy shot back. "I've dealt with blood loss cases before."

"Well, we have to check on Caesar," The history buffs and Yukari spoke as they headed for her.

Nonna gritted her teeth as her bandages were removed. For once, she felt genuinely scared.

Katyusha looked in horror. Nonna's fair skin was red and blistered.

Nonna gripped Katyusha's hand as medication was applied, causing intense stinging.

"Caesar, how you been doing?". They asked.

"Much better, it was mostly internal, which is where the blood is supposed to be, right?". She answered.

Oryou whispered to Erwin, "I think she might have suffered brain damage as well…".

"Anyway, I can get out soon, they've been really nice to me, they even brought some of my old Ooarai stuff." She continued.

"Oh, and Carpaccio is coming back, she says she wants to see how you're holding up." Erwin comforted.

Caesar smiled a bit.

"So, I've recalled all operatives for the assault." Tommy spoke to Kay. "But I'll give them another week off, they need more recovery time."


	33. The assault begins

One week later.

"Tommy, I've been thinking for a while, but our relationship isn't working," Kay spoke.

"Well, I feel the same, it's been dying for a while." He responded.

Nonetheless, they made their way to the medical ward.

"THE REGIMENTS ARE LIKE A WALL, MARCHING STRAIGHTENED AND TALL , AND THE BANNERS RUSTLE PROUDLY! ." Klara drowsily sung to the audience composed of Katyusha, Nonna, and Naomi.

She was still attached to IV bags and in a hospital gown.

"Okay, Tongzhi Klara, it's time to go back." Lee spoke.

"Nyet, Nyet, Klara needs to fight MEXT," She spoke in a drunken manner.

"Hi Klara, feeling better?", Tommy greeted warmly as he could.

"Da! Comrade Tommy! Klara has been feeling better." She responded drowsily.

"She's not gonna recover in time." Lee spoke.

"We could give her adrenaline to improve blood circulation." Kay spoke.

"Da! Adrenaline! Klara needs it!". She rambled on.

"This is not a good idea." Lee spoke.

"Jackie." Tommy looked her in the eye.

"Give her the adrenaline."

"THANK YOU TOMMY! THANK YOU!", She threw herself down and began to worship him.

He promptly picked her up and carried her in with Jackie.

Kay realized how Tommy banged half of the Guantanamo Bay Students.

Klara was injected with the adrenaline and immediately regained her senses as blood rushed to her face.

"Spacibo Tommy!". She gave him a big hug.

Tommy hugged back.

"Okay, let's get you some actual clothes." He spoke.

She dressed herself in a pair of combat boots, green puttees, white t-shirt, green jacket and black beret, adorned with the red star.

On top of her outfit, she wore a Kevlar vest, gas mask.

"Now, here are your weapons." Tommy continued.

She picked up a PKM machinegun, knife, C4, makarov, and tear gas and stun grenades.

The team was more or less assembled, and on top, Éclair joined the party to everyone's delight.

Erwin was to grapple down the sky light with Yukari and take the upper level.

Katyusha and Jacqueline were to breach the front entrance with Alina, Nilgiri, Pekoe, Rosehip, Klara, Carpaccio, covered by the t34.

Kay would attack the rear and storm the hotel with Amaretto, Oryou, Pepperoni, Éclair and Caesar, Koume.

Naomi, Nonna, Assam, and Saemonza would take position and snipe.

And, Rukuriri and Tommy would monitor the assault.

They arrived in trucks, armed to the teeth.

"This is Assam, we have visual on the hotel." She radioed.


	34. Breach and Clear

"Alright Comrades, today Renta Tsuji dies." Katyusha spoke.

The T34 rammed the front gate.

They advanced, cautiously and taking cover.

CLACK CLACK CLACK.

Shots rang out from the second floor, MEXT guards lined up and fired down.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!". She shouted.

The snipers got to work, and expertly eliminated the guards.

Kay moved into position. "Pepperoni, detonate the charges." She ordered.

Pepperoni moved in and pushed the button.

The wall flew up to the stars.

Flash bangs were thrown in as they attacked.

Shots were fired all around as the MEXT guards moved to engage.

Rukuriri looked as Kay's body camera recorded the battle.

RATATATATATATATATATAT The first MEXT guard dropped dead.

"Kof, Kof, Kof," A guard groaned. "It burns."

"Alright! Clear the area!". Kay shouted as they moved towards the inner wall.

"CLEAR!". Oryou and Caesar radioed.

"All Quiet." Koume and Éclair reported.

Kay and Amaretto advanced.

Pepperoni prepared the next batch of C4, and placed it on the hotel wall.

With a crash, they threw in flashbangs and entered.

BLAT BLAT BLAT.

Klara rushed the main entrance spraying machine gun fire.

"Katyusha, I've made it." She cried as she took cover.

Katyusha threw a tear gas grenade into the balcony above.

"MASKS ON!". Katyusha shouted.

"Kay, be advised that Katyusha has thrown gas in." Rukuriri radioed

Flash bangs were tossed in as another figure arrived, Tommy.

"C'MON! DO YA BITCHES WANNA LIVE FOREVER?". He shouted as rushed in, gun in one hand and knife in the other.

Klara was close behind as she fired wildly into the gas.

Erwin and Yukari disembarked from the helicopter and attached their hooks into the grappling rope.

They tossed a grenade, shattering the glass.

"LET'S DO THIS!". Erwin shouted as she slid down with Yukari, opening fire as they slid down.

They hit the ground, uncoupled and prepared to clear the rooms out.

Flash bangs were in first, followed by a burst of gunfire.

They affixed their masks as the tear gas flowed in.

Kay's team advanced upstairs, facing intense resistance.

A MEXT guard stumbled around in the gas, right into Kay.

She stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to tumble over.

"AAAAHAHA! OH GOD! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." She grew fainter.

Nonetheless, Kay continued. They rushed into every room, tossing flash bangs and gunfire.

Pekoe kicked the door down and threw a flashbang.

They rapidly shot the disoriented guards and sweeped the room.

"ROSEHIP!", Pekoe shouted, who came over.

The object of interest was a large duffel bag.

She unzipped it.


	35. Room service

Inside was an unconscious Fukuda.

They rapidly grabbed the bag and extracted her.

Klara felt her way in the gas, having almost no vision.

They approached a room, flash bang in then gunfire.

Suddenly, figures grabbed the two, Ami and Carter.

Tommy punched her squarely in the face and forced her gun to her chin and fired.

Klara wasn't so lucky, she was dragged with a knife at her throat.

"Tommy, a little help?".

"Tommy, it's been a while," He spoke.

"Well, no shit you senile old fuck." Tommy spoke.

"I'll tell ya something, Tsuji has already escaped, and I'll be going too, but I'll be taking your girlfriend with me." He spoke.

Tommy drew a gun and pondered his choices as Carter backed away.

"Think of action movies, heroes." He thought. "John Wick… Keanu Reeves…. Speed."

"Shoot the hostage."

He shot Klara's foot, the least damaging part, causing Carter to drop her and flee.

"GODDAMNIT, HE'S WATCHED TOO MANY MOVIES!". Carter yelled as he darted away.

Tommy shot him three times in the back as he fled, but he didn't stop.

He rushed over to Klara and dragged her to a comfortable position.

Kay broke into the main office, Renta Tsuji's place.

Her team wildly fired inside, killing all the guards.

But no Renta Tsuji.

"Attention, all leaders, Renta Tsuji has successfully fled the hotel with Matthew Carter." Tommy and Klara spoke.

Tommy wrapped a tourniquet around Klara's leg.

"Thank you." Klara spoke, and leaned in to Tommy and kissed.

Tommy smiled and helped her up.

Kay's team searched for documents as Klara and Tommy entered.

She held up a few documents.

"Tsuji has fled to his compound," Kay reported. "We don't know where it is though."

"We should dig around some more." Tommy spoke.

While they were searching around, Katyusha's group, Erwin, and Yukari showed up.

Nonna and Katyusha approached Tommy. "Tommy, I.. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Klara." Nonna spoke. "I, might've misjudged you a bit."

"Well, Katyusha did hire me for a reason." He replied.


	36. Revelations

"Kay!", Assam called. "You might wanna see this!".

They looked outside.

Fukuda.

"We found her stuffed in a duffel bag, knocked out." Assam explained.

"Well, let her wake and question her!". Tommy replied.

"Bring all the files and documents they left behind, we'll go through them one by one." Katyusha spoke.

Tommy and Klara were the last to leave.

"Oh, I am veeery sorry for shooting you in the foot." Tommy sheepishly spoke.

Kara smiled. "Don't worry, you made it up by saving me." She replied.

"So, how are we gonna get you out?". Tommy questioned. "You clearly can't walk."

"Nonsense, I can." Klara continued.

"I mean, I can give you a piggy back like Katyusha likes." He offered.

"You know, I never got your full name, I believe you arrived one year after my contract with Katyusha ended." Tommy asked.

"Klara, Klara Novikov." She replied.

Tommy froze.

"What's wrong?". Klara asked concerned.

"Is… your father Stanislav Novikov?". He croaked.

"Umn, yes?". She replied, surprised about his knowledge.

"Does your family have financial trouble?". He continued.

"Yes?". Klara grew unnerved, how did he know this much?

"Did your father visit Las Vegas in the last three to five years?". He continued.

"Yes?".

He put Klara down gently.

"I. Am. So. Sorry." He apologized. He took out a wad of cash and gave it to her.

"Let me explain." Tommy spoke before Klara could ask.

"I started my mercenary gig with the Mafia, specifically in Vegas." He spoke.

"One day, some Russian bigshot comes in the Casino, and I'm tasked with rigging the games for a cut of whatever he loses." He nervously sweated.

"I got eight hundred thousand from that". Tommy spoke. "And his name was Stanislav Novikov."

Klara was shocked. She didn't remember much, but she did remember her mother yelling and berating her defeated father.

"So this is why he signed the contract…" Klara realized.

"Please forgive, I didn't know…". He begged.

"Don't worry, if anything it's my father you should ask, after all, I'd never meet Katyusha or you, for that matter." She comforted.

He brightened up and they exited the building and drove back to base.

"I'll pay you back." He spoke as they drove back.

Kay shut of the audio recording, disgusted and stunned like the others.

Klara and Tommy pulled in.

"So, what did the recording contain?". Klara asked

Katyusha stepped up. "The recording was a record, Tsuji has been forcing students into prostitution in exchange for keeping the schools afloat." She spoke with disgust.

"I'm not surprised, I've dealt with lower scum than that fucker." He spoke.

"And that's why, we're continuing the hunt." Kay declared.


	37. Cooling off

"This is bad, no response from her." Kay spoke as she looked at Fukuda.

"We could forcefully wake her." Lee spoke.

"Do it." Kay spoke.

A bucket of water was tossed on her.

"Gyaaah!", she shouted.

"Woah, Woah, calm." Kay shouted.

Fukuda panted, "MEXT is trying to kill us!", she shouted and panicked.

"Yeah, we already figured it out." Kay grumbled.

They decided to take a break before resuming the hunt.

"Fly me to the moon, let me playyyyy among the stars!". Klara sang, with Tommy in a duet.

The audience clapped and cheered as they finished and bowed.

"You know, I have to go to back to Vegas for some work." Tommy spoke, disappointed. "I can't stay to help hunt Tsuji, at least for now."

"You sure you can't stay?". Klara asked, dismayed.

"You could go with me to Vegas," Tommy replied.

"Wouldn't that cause suspicion?". She asked.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." He spoke.

Klara considered her options, "Give me a little time."

"Of course," Tommy replied, he came over and kissed.

They walked to the bar, where Yukari and Erwin were.

"We need to start drafting students to fight MEXT." Kay spoke.

"MEXT is going to be using guerrilla tactics." Tommy spoke.

"Well, MEXT is not going to last long under our combined powers!". Katyusha declared.

Lee entered the bar.

"With a bit of guessing, I believe Tsuji's compound is also a prison of sorts, after all, why and where would they keep the commanders and students they Abducted?". Lee spoke.

SORE DA!". The history buffs cried in the distance.

"Well, I wish you could stay Tommy," Katyusha spoke.

Meanwhile, Andou was chatting with Pekoe and Rosehip.

"Actually, I never asked, where did Oshida go?". Pekoe asked.

Andou dried her eyes and looked down.

"Russian Roulette."

"Oh, look the next performer is going up." Klara spoke.

The performer walked onstage, and drew an assault rifle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"GET DOWN!".

A firefight broke out.

"C'mom, let's move." Tommy groaned as Klara followed.

"Erwin, come over here!". Yukari shouted.

"What is it?". Erwin screamed.

Yukari pulled Erwin's machine gun and two hand grenades out of her pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK?". Erwin spoke.

Yukari tossed the grenade, causing the shooter to retreat, but got cut down by Erwin.

Suddenly, a car rammed in.

Kay immediately flanked, in tandem with Katyusha.

They sprayed the inside with lead.

"Well, that was hectic." Caesar spoke.

Klara approached Tommy with a smile.

"I've made my choice."


	38. Back in action

Kay looked at the map.

MEXT had obtained control of selection University, and used them as a guerrilla force.

The schools practiced senshadou, but not for sport.

For training.

"Next draft has gone up." Kay sighed.

The senshadou teams were rapidly expanded to fill the needs of war, but the once professional team had traded quality for quantity.

The airlift divisions had rapidly purchased more skyraider strike aircraft, creating an airforce with the tankery team.

MEXT had brought out their own aircraft to fight.

"Naomi, how's it going?", Kay called.

"MEXT has a foothold in town." Naomi replied.

Jacqueline was tasked with infantry operations, and dubbed replacement Klara by Katyusha.

Kay took the radio.

"This is Head Commander, we need Napalm on the church."

"ROGER, NAPALM INBOUND, CLEAR THE AREA." The plane flew above, setting the building on fire.

Infantry was the main fighting force, with Tommy's withdrawal, they suffered heavily.

"Kay, how's progress?". Katyusha radioed.

"Not good." She replied. "bout' you?".

"The forests are challenging terrain, but we're pushing." Katyusha spoke.

With the death of many commanders, agreements were drawn.

Although there were successors, they mostly functioned as puppets to the still functioning schools.

Saunders now had control of Anzio, St Gloriana, and Chi ha tan, and Bonple.

Pravda received control of Continuation and Kuromorimine, which Koume gave.

Ooarai practically shattered, their leadership was effectively gutted.

Nonetheless, all schools have covertly provided troops to fight.

The town was selection university's The Hague.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE ALL HERE!". Erwin shouted.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Gunfire raged.

"Alright, on me, Saemonza, cover us!". Erwin commanded.

They tossed smoke grenades and ran across the street, spraying gunfire.

Erwin crouched and gave suppressive fire with the M60, allowing Saemonza to cross.

They breached into the building and cleared it.

Erwin crept up on the enemy machine gun team.

She mowed them down.

"Oh God, I've.. Been hit… what… will my mom do?….", one asked, on the verge of death.

Erwin sat down next to her and took off her cap, she did her best to give the dying some sense of comfort.

Saemonza looked around.

BANG.

She was thrown to the ground.

She tried to get up, but her legs didn't respond.

A trap.

Two bloody stumps were what remained.

"Help! Erwin! Oryou! Anyone!?". She wailed.

Oryou rushed in and immediately started applying medical aid.

"I'll be fine, right!?". She groaned.

Oryou did her best to hide the true extent of the damage.

"Yes, you'll be fine." Oryou spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

Saemonza started to drift off as her friends and a helicopter arrived.

Rukuriri put on her sunglasses and straightened her tie.

Ever since she was paralyzed waist down, she decided to dress like Dr. Strangelove.

She wheeled over to Kay in her wheelchair.

"How's the assault going?". She asked.

"Our infantry are having trouble in urban combat." Kay answered.

"I have a plan!". Rukuriri spoke in excitement.

But she managed to stand upright, albeit wobbly.

"MY QUEEN! I CAN WALK!".

We'll meet again plays*

"We'll meet again, don't know where! Don't know when! But I know we'll meet again."

Explosions were heard in the distance.


	39. Goodfellas

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

It was evening, Klara and Tommy were tired from the flight.

"Remember how I got 800,000 from your dad?". Tommy spoke. "Well, I put that money to good use."

Tommy had a suite at the Tangiers Casino and Hotel.

They entered Tommy's residence.

"Woah," Klara looked. The room was small but had everything you needed, television included.

But the main attraction was a view of the strip.

"This place used to be owned by a fellow named Ace Rothstein, guy worked for the Chicago Outfit." Tommy explained.

"The entire reason this place exists is for money laundering."

Klara got more interested.

"The cash cow of nearly all the casinos is the game fixing, rigged slot machines, races, you name it." Tommy spoke.

"How long were you employed with the mafia?". Klara asked.

"Well, due to a series of unfortunate events, I ended up with the mafia at twelve." He answered.

"I mean, they paid damn well, so I never complained." Tommy spoke.

"I left after four years, temporarily got hired to defend civilian interests in Afghanistan, then I ended up in the world of Senshadou after a few mafia friends discussed setting up and rigging games."

"And that's when Katyusha hired you!". Klara spoke.

"You got it! She hired me to "persuade" some folks." He replied.

"Tell me some more." Klara asked.

"Why don't we see the city, we talk as we go? " Tommy spoke, Klara agreed.

"It used to be murders and beatings left and right, but it's gotten a lot tamer." He continued.

"Now, Klara you are very talented, your singing is magnificent, you would be really popular here." Said Tommy.

"Umn, I don't know about singing to Mafia members." Klara sweated.

"Relax, if you make a good impression you'll be paid handsomely." Tommy comforted.

"And while we're at it, I can send weapons and info to our friends fighting MEXT."

"Now, there's someone I wanna see." Tommy spoke.

Klara followed him to a fancier suite, he knocked on the door in a code.

A red haired boy in a sleek black tuxedo greeted him.

"Jesus Christ, Tommy!". He greeted.

"Hey, Santiago, been some time." Tommy replied.

"So, what brought you back to Vegas?". Santiago asked. "If I remember, you went to Japan to do some of that Tankery stuff."

"About that..", Tommy replied. "My friend, I have much to explain."

"And so, we could use your help in fighting Carter." Tommy spoke.

"No problem, the prick shoulda died a looong time ago." Santiago spoke.

"And, this is Klara, a good friend and a student of Pravda." Tommy introduced.

Santiago shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too," She replied.

"So, what can I do for you?". Santiago asked.

Tommy motioned Klara to go forward.

"I'd like to see if I could perform in the casino".

"That can be arranged, but how good are you?". Santiago challenged.

Klara was changed into a vibrant red dress.

"Okay, you can do this." Tommy reassured.

Klara took a deep breath and sang.

"Blue moon you saw me standing alone!". Tommy and Klara had sang with each other in duets.

"Without a dream in my heart! Without a love of my own!".

After a while, even Tommy joining in with a saxophone backing, Santiago gave a round of applause.

"Klara, you've got a good voice, best I've heard!". Santiago praised. "Stick with Tommy, you won't regret it."

"You also want a stage name." Santiago spoke.

Tommy leaned to Klara, "Your father is considered a laughing stock."


	40. Urban Combat

One month later.

Freedom high, (Renamed after Marie broke off) was currently fighting MEXT in the deserts.

Freedom housing at Algiers was attacked by MEXT commandos and guerrillas loyal to the dead Marie, forcing war.

Fortunately, Maginot, Kuromorimine, St Gloriana and Saunders came to help.

Asparagus watched as the ARL 44 rolled up, covering the flanks. More C130 aircraft dropped paratroopers.

Marie had practically taken all their equipment and uniforms, so Saunders supplied them with rifles, tiger stripe uniforms and M1 helmets.

For Maginot, their force had taken heavy losses for the fact blue stuck out in desert terrain, so they got uniforms as well.

She no longer wore a red kepi, but a beret.

She checked her Browning auto rifle. Fully loaded.

The squad consisted of Éclair and Andou, riflemen, Assam, sniper, Koume, pointman and Asparagus, machinegunner and squad leader.

BANG!

The ARL 44 fired at the radio tower, bringing it down.

Asparagus waved her hand and they moved into the apartment block.

She kicked down the door and they stormed in.

A commando rushed downstairs, Asparagus mowed her down.

"Hurgh, hah hah", the enemy gasped before dying.

They split up and cleared the area.

Andou searched the room.

A tripwire.

She disarmed it with a knife.

Just then, a commando entered.

Andou fired her garand, but the enemy was quicker.

She knocked Andou and prepared to stab her with a bayonet.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Éclair broke in and fired her M1 carbine.

The commando fell in a pool of blood.

"C'mon, up we go." Éclair pulled out a hand.

They moved to the tower.

"We have to hold our ground until it's cleared! ". Asparagus shouted.

The attackers held position as enemy reinforcements arrived.

"Over there! Charlie!". Andou shouted, firing her rifle.

"Grenade!". Koume shouted.

She tossed a white phosphorus grenade over the wall.

It exploded in a fury of sparks and flames, horrific screams were heard all over.

"AAAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! IT HURTS! MOMMA! I DON'T WANNA DIE!".

Andou shot them in the head to end their pain as Koume drew her thompson.

Asparagus methodically cut them down.

Suddenly, a bullet struck her.

"Urgh, God, a little help here?". She groaned.

Assam crawled over and started applying bandages.

Asparagus motioned for the radio, "We need artillery support on the courtyard."

"Oui, madame, artillery inbound."

Howitzers hit the courtyard, dismembering guerrillas and commandos.

The battle raged but MEXT was unable to counterattack as Freedom high troops were better armed.

"Good Morning Saemonza." Rukuriri greeted.

It was day two of Saemonza's new legs, made of fiberglass and titanium.

"Good morning." She sighed, slightly wobbling.

Selection University's The Hague was firmly under their control.

Katyusha sat at her desk. Senshadou training had taught her battle plans, but Urban warfare was left to people like Tommy and Jacqueline.

"Katyusha!". Nonna excitedly popped in.

"What?". Katyusha asked.

Nonna brought the computer over and opened a video.

"Hi Katyusha sama!" Klara greeted with Tommy beside.

"We are doing well in Vegas, Tommy has arranged for me to sing in shows with him!". She continued.

"So, Klara and I got a recording of one of our performances.". Tommy spoke.

The video cut to a stage and a crowd, Klara appeared walking to a microphone.

She was dressed in a black tuxedo and red bowtie, with Tommy wearing a white suit behind.

"Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from ipanema goes a walking and when-".

Nonna sat beside Katyusha as they watched.


	41. Casino

"But she doesn't see, she doesn't see," Klara sang, "No, she doesn't see."

They both finished and bowed to applause and cheers and headed back stage.

"See, I told you it would work." Tommy spoke.

"Well we make a great pair." Klara replied, they leaned in to each other in embrace.

Santiago soon approached, "Good work, you two, these are yours."

They each received cheques worth 50 us dollars.

"You know, singers like Frank Sinatra were affiliated with the Mafia," Tommy spoke.

"Really, I did not know that." Klara replied. The Mafia was rather interesting to say the least.

"You know, Santiago and I used to take part in the skim for a sizeable cut." Tommy spoke.

"What's the skim?", Klara asked.

"We'd break in the counting rooms and take some money, then we'd give it to the higher ups for a cut, it hasn't been done on a practical scale in 30 years though, we just did it for a little sum." He explained.

Klara thought about the idea.

"Why not."

Soon, Santiago was rapidly on board.

To Klara's surprise, it was done quick and efficiently.

Klara was dressed in a business suit, and sunglasses.

Klara stuck to Tommy like glue, they carried inconspicuous looking suitcases.

They moved in quickly and discreetly, most not even noticing.

"The board of directors don't know anything so we gotta keep silent." Klara remembered, prior to the operation.

Tommy rapidly picked the locker with a pick.

Klara and him rapidly filled the cases with the green stacks, and moved out.

In total, they made away with a million dollars.

"Jesus Christ, you two have really scored haven't ya?". Santiago spoke.

Klara and Tommy were handed a hundred fifty thousand each.

"Is this really mine?". Klara looked awed. She never had this much money.

"All yours," Tommy replied.

They had some private time at night.

Over the next days, apart from her performances, she earned more and more, from smuggling, black market operations, and more.

By the end of the week, she was looking at a three hundred thousand dollars.

"Now, sadly the skimming thing is only once per month or they'll get suspicious." Tommy spoke.

"Well, let's not get too greedy." Klara spoke.

"BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM! BUM BUM BUM BUM! MR SANDMAN! BRING ME A DREAM! MAKE HIM THE CUTEST I'VE EVER SEEN!". Klara sang.

"GIVE HER TWO LIPS, LIKE ROSES AND CLOVERS, AND TELL ME THAT MY LONESOME NIGHTS ARE OVER!". Tommy sang with her.

"SANDMAN! I'M SO ALONE! DON'T HAVE NOBODY TO CALL MY OWN!". Klara continued. "PLEASE TURN ON YOUR MAGIC BEAM! MR SANDMAN BRING ME A DREAM!".

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAND MAN, BRING ME A DREAM!" Tommy also continued.

"That was awesome." Klara spoke to Tommy.

He turned on the radio, the Blue Danube waltz played.

They wound up in a quiet dance with each other.

"You know, we could do a little digging about Carter and send aid to our friends." Tommy spoke as they looked around.

"As in?". Klara asked.

"Weapons and ammo." He replied.

As the day ended, Klara opened an envelope, and put in 10,000, bound for Nonna and Katyusha.


	42. The path to victory

"Alright, we're almost at the landing zone!". Kay shouted.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Helmet Chan fired out the side, radios blared fortunate son.

CRACK CRACK ground fire scattered all around.

Erwin, Yukari, Oryou, and Caesar looked. They were once again in the Kuromorimine town, back in the 63rd tournament.

The huey landed and they leapt off, above, transports air dropped tanks.

They were greeted with heavy gunfire.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! WE'RE IN!". Kay shouted.

Pekoe Rosehip, Naomi, and Carpaccio followed Kay as Yukari and the history buffs with Erwin.

"CAESAR, ORYOU, FOLLOW YUKARI! I'LL COVER YOU!". Erwin shouted.

Yukari rushed towards the wall, beneath the defenders, followed closely by Caesar and Oryou.

Erwin aimed at a muzzle flash.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

A cloud of dust blanketed the window and the flash disappeared.

Erwin wrapped the ammo belt around her exposed left arm. She traded her jacket with a bulletproof vest.

"KAY, I'M GOING IN!". She called.

Kay signaled and her squad began firing as Erwin charged like a mad woman, spraying gunfire from her M60.

"Had fun Rambo?". Caesar spoke.

"Fuck Yeah," Erwin replied.

They climbed in the window and began to clear the building.

"Check for traps, we don't wanna end up like Saemonza." Yukari spoke.

They crawled around, going up staircases and in rooms.

Yukari climbed up, preparing to search for enemy snipers.

"Ammo!" a voice called. Yukari looked and fired her m16.

The ammunition carrier tumbled in a pool of blood, choking for air.

Immediately following, a volley of bullets struck the wall, a few hit Yukari, but she survived.

Yukari fired back, but tumbled over as her vision went dark.

She hurriedly wrapped her arm, blood was quickly pooling out.

Oryou walked through the hall, suddenly, an enemy jumped out.

"GET AWAY YOU BITCH!". She fired a pistol.

Caesar shot her dead with her assault rifle and she crumpled down.

Caesar continued down and heard whimpering from a closet.

She opened and saw a freshman, no older than 13 crying and shaking from the constant fighting.

Caesar began to regret.

"Erwin, what do we do about her?". Caesar motioned as she approached.

"Well, best to get the kid out of a warzone." Erwin replied.

"She's good with us." Helmet Chan called as the helicopter lifted off.

Soon, tanks and other armoured vehicles were parachuted in.

A month earlier, Kay had done a massive overhaul to create a better fighting force against MEXT.

Carpaccio, Rosehip, Pekoe, were assigned to the tanks.

"We've ditched most of our shermans in favour of heavily upgraded m60 Pattons the US Marine Corps didn't need anymore." Kay explained. "They're upgraded with the 120mm leopard 2 gun."

The Patton tanks were fitted with explosive reactive armour and fire extinguishing equipment.

The urban area was set alight, large areas were demolished from airstrikes.

BANG.

The leading M113 transport blew up, burning students tumbled out.

They wildly fired around, demolishing buildings and throwing up dust.

Suddenly, an advancing column of enemy infantry emerged, along with a nasty surprise, type 10 main battle tanks.

The m60 Pattons were second generation, they were horribly outgunned.

"TAKE COVER!". Erwin shouted.

The tanks and infantry lined up in a row and a fight ensued.

"FIRE!", Pekoe ordered, in conjunction with the others.

The type 10s took minimal losses, with only one being disabled.

They fired back, two Pattons were hit, one absorbed the damage.

The shock wave hit Pekoe like a hammer, she crawled out. The tank had saved her, but the crew was dead, from sheer force of impact.

Erwin thought on how to destroy the tanks. Then she had it.

"KAY, WE GOTTA RETREAT!". She called.

Kay waved and the tanks moved back, covered by artillery.

But not the infantry.

Erwin explained her plan to the others and with a bit of persuasion.

The infantry hit first, advancing through the dust.

"NOW!". Erwin screamed. They cut down the attackers and began to rush the type 10s armed with grenades.

They climbed on top and tossed grenades in.

BANG the crews climbed out, missing limbs and scarred faces, coughing blood.

The field was littered with corpses.

The type 10s fell silent.

The remaining MEXT forces raised their arms in surrender.

The column advanced once more, MEXT could never bring anymore type 10s out, but the fight would be long and hard, MEXT was constantly changing strategy.


	43. Conclusion

Operation Termination

Conclusion: successful termination of Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima, Yuzu Koyama, Saori Takebe, Hana Isuzu, Mako Reizei, Chiyomi Anzai, Chiyo Shimada, Kinuyo Nishi, Mika Shimada, Jajka, Shiho Nishizumi, Alisa, Aki, Chi ha tan Senshadou team.

Successful capture of Alice Shimada, Erika Itsumi, Miho Nishizumi, "Duck" Team, "Leopon" Team, "Rabbit" Team, "Anteater" Team, Darjeeling.

Status: failure

Commanders have been successfully terminated but attempts on Kay, Katyusha, Éclair, Asparagus have completely failed.

Combined enemy Coalition forces fight MEXT

Casualties: Ami Chono, Marie, Mauko, Shizuka Tsuruka (captured) , Sono Midoriko (captured).

9,000 dead troops

1,000 captured

10,000 wounded

Summary: not all targets have been killed or captured. MEXT forced on the defensive.

Begin Operation Containment


	44. Requiem

It had been several months of constant combat since the invasion of Pravda's Havana, both sides were exhausted, and it was getting cold.

But today, just for today, the fighting would stop.

The Frontline MEXT troops and the combined schools, dubbed the "Coalition" Frontline troops just stopped actively fighting.

Kay and Katyusha ordered a temporary ceasefire as a requiem for their dead friends.

After the assault on the hotel, the corpses of the targets were found in storage.

Today was the day of the burial.

Not to mention the hundreds of dead Coalition and University students who died fighting each other.

The sides dug in trenches within the Kuromorimine city.

Both sides ceased attacks.

For just once, the city was removed of light and noise.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Artillery dwindled.

It began as insults but it grew.

Some of the students/soldiers had friends and family who graduated to the University.

"Is.. That you Rosehip?". A voice from the MEXT University troops called.

"Yes..?". A voice replied.

"I heard you know Mikko?".

"Yeah?"

"How is she doing?".

"Okay, she's undergoing therapy."

"It's Rumi, could you tell her I can talk to her if she needs to."

"Sure!".

Soon, more chatter grew.

A figure peered out of the MEXT trenches, hands up and holding her

"ATTACK!". Yukari called as weapons were drawn.

"HOLD HOLD!, SHE'S UNARMED." Erwin called.

Soon, more students from either side rose out of the trenches.

Meanwhile, Katyusha, Kay and Maho, who had visited were attending the mass funeral.

Rosehip cautiously approached Rumi, and shook hands and laughed.

One by one, both sides put down their weapons. Little did they know, the Pravda units were doing the same thing.

Meanwhile, Freedom, St Gloriana, Maginot, Kuromorimine units were continuing the fight, they were less close to the dead commanders and the enemy.

As dawn broke, the light revealed the destruction of the battle.

Bodies littered the field, along with burnt out tanks.

One by one, both sides buried them in mass graves.

Laughs were heard, supplies were traded, some Saunders and Anzio students who crewed food trucks started opening field kitchens.

A small banquet was held. Friends were reunited.

But eventually, the commanders found out.

"UNACCEPTABLE!". Katyusha yelled.

The ceasefire was broken with artillery.

Kay herself went to the frontlines and demanded an attack.

The Coalition refused to move. MEXT frontline forces refused to fire.

After a massive reorganization, Freedom high, Kuromorimine, Maginot, St Gloriana troops who were less fraternized with the enemy was rotated in.

The Saunders and Pravda units were handed over to fight the Marie Loyalists.

The war continued.


	45. Author's note

A big thanks for all viewers who have finished reading girls und panzer: Termination.

Your reviews are very important to me, they give me a sense of what and how I should write.

This is my best story, so far and has been a joy to write.

I got the idea for Termination by combining four different story ideas, a spy story with Yukari, a Vietnam War story with Saunders and a crime story.

When I make the sequel, the fourth story idea will come in.

References/Inspirations

• Full Metal Jacket

• Apocalypse Now

• The Deer Hunter

• COD Black Ops 1

• Bay of Pigs Invasion

• US invasion of Grenada

• This is the police

• Rising Storm 2

• Goodfellas

• Casino

• The Untouchables

• Heart of Evil

• 1914 Christmas truce

And that's all the major references and tributes.

General Secretary, signing off.


End file.
